


Sharp Teeth and Sharper Tongues

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking Matsuokas getting him in trouble anyway.  If it wasn’t one it was the other.</p><p>Damn if he couldn’t wait to see Rin again anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So Our Story Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> This was never intended to be more than a couple drabbles. But it was much more popular than I anticipated so the chapters will get switched around a little as I keep adding to it so that the story is still in (more or less) chronological order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dudewheresmyship asked: Yay. I saw your send # and get a drabble. I'm not sure if you're in the knb fan dom but a drabble featuring rin (free!) and aomine (knb). #1(introduction) and/or #16 (questioning) Also I love your writing.

"So you’re the one whose muscles my little sister’s been drooling over this week?"  When the guy stretched out on the library floor doesn’t answer him Rin nudges him with his foot.  "Oi! I’m talking to you."  The magazine slips off his face and Rin glares when he meets the blue eyes underneath.  Damn jerks with their stupid dark blue eyes anyway.

"Who the hell are you and why are you disturbing my nap?"

"You’re Aomine, right?"  Like anyone could mistake the tanned basketball idiot for anyone else in this college a fact that the man on the floor knows judging by the look of irritation he shoots Rin before rolling over.

"Obviously," comes the bored sounding reply followed by a huge yawn, "what the hell did you want anyway?  Waking me up was a jackass move."

"Just stay away from my sister and you’ll never have to see me again.  Deal?"  Rin turns to leave and hopefully never step foot on this campus again and lets out a yelp of surprise when the blue haired man catches his wrist.  He’s sprawled in the man’s lap before he even fully registers that either of them moved.

"So I got that you think I’m interested in your sister or something, but you never answered my first question."  Rin stiffens when he feels Aomine’s fingers twitch near the edge of his tank top.

"Matsuoka now let me go."  He punctuates his statement with a solid punch to Aomine’s side and grins when the other man falls back onto his elbows.

Aomine hums and watches as Rin stands and brushes himself off.  ”Matsuoka.  Matsuoka.”  His tone is thoughtful, like he’s trying to put a face to the name, but his eyes are focused on Rin and he has to remind himself not to shiver at the way his name sounds rolling from his lips.  ”Matsuoka.  Yeah I know your sister.  Little thing.  Big attitude.  Reminds me of a friend.  But much smaller boobs.”  Rin feels a flare of indignation and embarrassment at Aomine’s unfiltered observation.  But before he can respond Aomine stands with a stretch and Rin notes that he's shorter than Aomine.  Maybe an inch or two but Aomine definitely has him beat in the musculature department.  Not that he is checking him out or anything.  An amused chuckle from Aomine makes him wonder if he was being more transparent than he realized.  ”Don’t worry bout your little sister, Matsuoka.  Flat chested girls aren’t really my thing.”

He makes a lazy grab at Rin’s ass as he passes and Rin lets out a squeak of surprise at the warmth of his hands.

That… totally did not work out the way Rin had imagined it would.  Especially when, two weeks later, Rin finds himself glaring down at the sleeping form of Aomine.  Who is conveniently located under the trees right beside Rin’s school’s pool.

"You don’t even go here you dumb ass.  What the hell are you doing?"

"You planning on making waking me up a thing or something?"

"I’m not planning on starting any  _things_  with you.”

"Pity."  Aomine gives him a grin and rolls over.


	2. When You See It....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dudewheresmyship asked: Bc I might be having withdrawals and I love the way you write these two. We've had a not-a-date first date and some sexting, can we have the AoRin confession? I'm so eager to see how it goes down with these 2. AoRin is truly a guilty pleasure.

"Why?"  Rin huffs out as he skids to a stop to avoid the bouncing basketball.  He had ten minutes of his jog left before cooling down and heading back to his apartment to shower and relax.  So of course he had to run past the outdoor court that Aomine freaking Daiki was playing at.  And of course the basketball asshole had seen him.

"Sorry ‘bout that."  Rin shoots the redhead a glare and kicks the basketball back at them.

"Oi, Matsuoka!"  Aomine calls out and Rin almost turns and jogs away.  Almost.  Until he sees the guy playing against Aomine jerk up from grabbing the ball with his eyes wide and his stupid split eyebrows practically crawling into his hair.

"Matsuoka?"  He takes a cautious step onto the court.  Naturally Rin needs to know what Aomine has told this guy that has him reacting like that.  It’s been over a month since he had found Aomine asleep in the library of Gou’s university and Aomine has asked him out twice already.  Just over a month and fuck if that asshole isn’t still popping up everywhere.

"Yeah," Rin stares at the other guy, "what of it?"  The redhead looks from Aomine to Rin and back again before he bursts out laughing.  If looks could kill Rin would be the only person on the court still standing at the moment.  He scoffs and turns to leave.

"Ahomine  _this_  is who’s gotten your panties in a twist?”

"Shut the hell up Bakagami and leave my fuckin’ panties out of it."  This makes the redhead laugh even harder and Rin hates it but a grin slips onto his face for a moment.

"Oh so you admit to the panties?"

"You wanna see what I’m wearing that bad?  Should I drop my shorts right here for you?"  Aomine’s fingers dip under the waistband of his gym shorts and his friend shakes his head and glances over at Rin who is back to rolling his eyes and heading for the sidewalk.

"I want nothing to do with your panties."

"Matsuoka!"  Aomine calls after him and against everything in his brain telling him to just keep walking, Rin stops again and leans against the chain link fencing surrounding the court.

"What?"  He demands as Aomine jogs up and grins at him.

Aomine wipes the sweat from his face with the hem of his shirt and Rin definitely does  _not_  take in an eyeful of toned abs and hipbones he could picture tracing with his tongue.  Hell no.  ”Go on a date with me, yeah?”

"Hell no."  He can hear Bakagami or whatever his name is dying with laughter at Rin’s quick dismissal.  They choose to ignore him.

"Why not?"

"Why do you keep asking?"

"Uh, you’re hot and I’m into you?"

Before he can stop himself Rin mutters, “You wish you were.”

Aomnine jumps on the unintended double entendre with glee.  ”There’s that too.  But I kind of saw that as part of the whole ‘you’re hot’ thing.”

 Rin can feel his face flushing and he rolls his eyes again.  ”Answer’s still no,” he states before pushing off of the fence and jogging away.

"What the hell?" Aomine mutters as he watches Rin leave.  "Why does he keep saying no?"  He asks as he steps back onto the court.

"Maybe he’s doesn’t like you?  Ever think of that?"  Aomine catches the ball Kagami throws at him without even looking at it and frowns.

"You didn’t see the way he was eyeing my stomach.  You haven’t seen the way he’s looked at me.  He’s into me.  Trust me."

"Maybe," Kagami stretches and watches his friend carefully, "he wants some kind of relationship that’s  _not_  just sex.”  Aomine blinks a couple times before turning to Kagami.

"What the fuck does that mean?  That a relationship with me is only about sex?"

Kagami scoffs and easily dodges the ball chucked at his head.  ”Isn’t it?”

"No."

"Since when?"

Aomine doesn’t have a comeback.  His relationships have never been  _just_ about sex.  But they have been at least 90% about sex.  He’s never wanted to just… spend time with someone.

But he wants to know Rin.  Know the guy who mouthed off at a complete stranger for daring to be someone his sister was obsessing over.  Know the guy who looked at him with that kind of interest yet still told him no.

He wants to get to know Rin.  To be with him.  He can picture them watching movies and sharing popcorn and going to parks and doing sappy shit like watching stars and taking picnics and damn.  Shit.

"Fuck."  He whispers and Kagami looks over at him in surprise at the wonder in his tone.  "I really like him."  His eyes are wide and confused.  "What the fuck do I do with that?"

Kagami doesn’t stop laughing even when Aomine threatens to beat his head in with the basketball and then proceeds to hit him square in the nose with it.


	3. Little Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruru said: AOMINE TRYING TO ASK RIN OUT,GOU FINDING OUT AND JUST “WTF YOUR MORE LIKE SATSUKI THAN I THOUGHT OW STOP KICKING ME”,GOU DOES NOT APPROVE. Aomine however does very much approve of watching Rin swim.

"This is my brother you idiot you have to be gentle with him!"  Aomine Daiki had never imagined there would be a day when he met a girl who kicked him with the same precision and fevered passion that Satsuki did.  He also never imagined that he’d like dick either but here he was.  Trying to ask out some guy who rejected him three times already.  Why the hell was even bothering for a fourth time was beyond him.  Something about the way the guy just blew him off bothered him.  Not in a creepy you have to be mine way.  But because he saw the way Rin had watched him at a basketball game he had come to with his sister.  He saw the way Rin blushed when Daiki asked him out and hesitated.  Like he wanted to say yes but then chickened out or something.  

There was also something to do with the way that his muscles glistened in the sun after pulling himself out of the pool sent a spike of awareness down his spine and the way that Rin’s eyes seemed to follow every drop of sweat on Daiki’s body after the game had ended last week.  He let his eyes glaze over for a second as he imagined kisses and tastes of chlorine and sweat and fingers clenched in hair and sheets.  He was brought back to reality with a sharp, well placed kick to his shin.  Just below his kneecap and close enough to the last one to actually sting.

"Damn it.  Would you knock that shit off?"

"Stop thinking impure thoughts about my brother."

"What the hell is it with you two and being all protective of each other.  I’m not that bad of a guy you know."  Her raised eyebrow and glare seemed to indicate otherwise and he suddenly wondered just what kind of stories were being spread around campus about him.  "I’m an asshole but I’m not completely insufferable.  If I do say so myself."

"I don’t even know what my brother, or people in general, see in you other than your muscles."  Daiki grins and drops his gaze suggestively towards his crotch and Gou growls - the damn girl actually has the guts to growl at him damn if she and Satsuki ever got together he would be ruined for life - just before she lands one final blow to his other shin and spins away with a huff.

"Great conversation.  Can’t wait to do it again."  Daiki mutters and flops back onto the grass.  Fucking Matsuokas getting him in trouble anyway.  If it wasn’t one it was the other.

Damn if he couldn’t wait to see Rin again anyway.


	4. A Picture is Worth How Many Words?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: haaaaAAAH IMAGINE AORIN, AND AOMINE FINDING OUT ABOUT SAMEZUKA'S MAIDE CAFFEEeeee.. (Sorry rin)

It wasn't the sudden presence behind him, the arm casually draped along the back of the bench he was resting on after his jog, or the breath that tickled his ear as Aomine leaned in and whispered that made Rin jump in surprise and nearly fall off the bench.  It was the words he whispered.

"So.  Maid cafe eh?"  Rin's sure the half-screech he makes as he pulls halfway off the bench was in no way manly or graceful and the way that Aomine is chuckling at him confirms it.  "Untwist your panties."  Aomine tugs on the back of his shirt and sits Rin back on the bench.  Rin doesn't even wonder anymore how this idiot finds out things like his jogging schedule or paths or when he's out of classes or staying at home for the weekend.  It's just easier to accept that Aomine was obsessed with him for some stupid reason and go with it.

"How the hell do you know about that?"  Rin hisses.  "I thought you weren't friends with my sister?"  

Aomine grins and then actually looks a little worried for a second and that throws Rin off.  "I'm not.  Satsuki is."

"Satsuki?"

"Childhood friend?  Annoying?  Do you listen at all when I talk to you?"

"I try not to some days."  Aomine pouts and Rin finds it almost charming in a way.  Which should worry him.  Because it's Aomine.  He's a jerk and over-confident and sarcastic and Rin should not find any of those qualities charming or endearing but he does and oh shit he has a  _type_.  And it's  _Aomine_  and he is so screwed and Aomine is talking right now and he has to shake his head and focus.

"Apparently Satsuki cornered your sister a few weeks ago and now they're practically best friends and if you knew anything about Satsuki that would scare the hell out of you."

"Is she really that bad?"

"She's been my friend since we were kids."

"Shit."

"Yeah."  They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes and it's actually pretty nice until Aomine pulls out his phone.  "So about this pic."  Rin's face is red before he even sees the picture and he's stomping away from the bench before he even realizes he's moving.  "Any chance for a reenactment anytime?"

Aomine's laugh follows him for what seems like blocks but he can't quite shake the feel of his arm along his shoulders or the comfortable heat of him next to Rin.  Aomine's a jerk but thanks to him Rin is less startled than he would have been when he's confronted by Satsuki later that week and questioned about his intentions towards Dai-chan.

And if he happened to leave that little confrontation with an embarrassing picture or two of Aomine, well, it was only fair.


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: oh AOMINE. PROPERLY REALISING HIS FEELINGS FOR RIN. GAhhhhh!! Oh goodness this is so precious. can we have aomine brooding over how he has to rethink his approach with rin, and for the first time in a while he's just a ball of emotions, embarrassed, frustrated and in the end, some how there should be a peace offering of canned drinks and light humourous banter between rin and aomine. Not quite a confession, but all is going pretty good, and rin is no longer dreading their next encounter!

It was Aomine the jerk that caught his attention.  In a world where everyone seemed to be out to please everyone else the straightforward asshole attitude that seemed to flow out of Aomine with every breath he took was refreshing in strange a way.  He said what he thought when he thought it.  He didn't let what other people thought about him effect him.  He lived his life with a passion that Rin found interesting, if exhausting.

Yeah it was Aomine the jerk who caught his attention.  But this Aomine was going to snatch up his heart and run away with it.  Because this Aomine was sitting at the edge of the pool waiting for him to finish his laps.  This Aomine was patiently sitting with two cold bottles of some energy drink and his feet lightly splashing the water while he played with something on his phone.  This Aomine had strutted in with all the confidence of jerk Aomine but had smiled sweetly when Rin stated he wasn't done and instead of pouting or insisting Rin finish sooner he had simply dropped down to the edge of the pool and waited.

If this Aomine was part of the other Aomine Rin was screwed.  Because he liked this Aomine too.

\--

Daiki had spent the last week in a state of, well, not quite panic.  There had been some mild panicking involved but the general feeling was extreme confusion, much to Satsuki and Kagami's amusement.  Because he actually liked Rin.  Not just a "hey you're hot I want in your pants" kind of like.  But an actual let's be friends and hang out and what's your favorite movie and do you like to nap on rainy days kind of like.

He was so screwed.  And not even in the fun way.

Daiki had tried asking his friends for help.  After they got done laughing and straightened up because "Shit you're serious?" they had more or less all had the same advice.

It boiled down to: don't be a complete dumb ass, just go do what you want to do with him.

He assumed that meant do the stuff other than sex he wanted.  Like the stupid sappy spending time together and going out to eat and that stuff.  Which when he thought about it seemed really stupid and cliche and just gross.

But now that he's sitting beside the pool watching Rin swim laps out of the corner of his eye he has to admit it's actually kind of nice.  It's just them in here at the moment and he actually feels pretty content to just wait for Rin to finish.  He really is a pretty impressive swimmer.  He has a talent for swimming, even Daiki can see it, it's not the natural talent like what he has for basketball.  It's raw talent but it's been shaped by years of use and training as well.  But that's good talent too, as Daiki had been shown back in high school.

But that thought causes a problem because now he doesn't just want to know about the Rin here in front of him.  Now he wants to know about Rin's past.  His triumphs, his losses, his goals and shit he really is in deep already.  He wants to talk to Rin and see if there's a chance he might return these feelings.  But holy fuck what if he does?

Daiki's not sure he can handle that.  Well, obviously he can.  He's Aomine Daiki after all.  But still.  That's a lot for someone who is used to short relationships built 90% on sex or basketball.

\--

Rin's not entirely sure what's wrong with Aomine.  He can tell something is because Rin's been at the opposite end of the pool for almost a full two minutes and Aomine hasn't even looked towards him.  Rin wasn't really conceited but the handful of encounters he had had with Aomine had pretty much confirmed that he focused on what was in front of him with scary concentration when it was something he wanted.  And he wanted Rin.

For some reason or another.  

He sets off back towards Aomine and when he gets to the end he makes sure to splash some water on the other man.  Aomine sputters a little in surprise but easily hops to his feet and follows Rin as he pads towards the locker room.

"Why?"  Rin asks as he rummages through his bag for his shampoo and soap.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so interested in me?"  Aomine opens his mouth to respond but Rin holds his hand up.  "Sorry give me like five minutes to shower.  Stay out here."  He adds on even though Aomine makes no attempt to move.

He doesn't know why he actually asked.  Doesn't entirely know if he even wants an answer or if it will be honest if he gets it.  He debates staying in the showers longer than five minutes or so.  Wonders what Aomine would do.  If he'd follow Rin in or just get up and leave.

For some reason the thought of Aomine leaving sends a shock of guilt through him and he sighs.  He likes Aomine.  He know he more or less does.  So he's not entirely sure why he's making it so difficult for the guy.  Maybe it's a form of self preservation.  Like he doesn't want to be just another one of Aomine's relationships.  He knows he's a huge romantic and that he can't hold other people up to his romantic expectations.  But he's not just going to fall at Aomine's feet like a lovesick puppy either.

He comes back seven minutes after he left and finds Aomine stretched out on one of the benches.  He looks up and tosses Rin an extra towel when he comes back but otherwise doesn't move.  He's toweling his hair dry when he hears Aomine finally speak.

"You really wanna know why?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad."  Aomine flashes him a smile in the mirror and he almost spins and retorts but he notices the sincerity in that smile and it scares him.  "Cause I really don't know.  I just like you.  You yell at me.  You talk back.  You're sarcastic.  You've got guts."

"You basically just listed three of the top things people normally dislike me for."

"Well I like you for that shit.  I can't help it.  I just do.  I ask you out and you tell me no even though it looks like you want to say yes.  Then you call me an asshole and jog away.  It just makes me want to ask again.  Because you look like you wanna say yes and I wanna know what you look like when you do."

"That," Rin has to clear his throat because wow that was not what he expected, "was incredibly sappy sounding."  Aomine sits up and Rin starts at the sudden movement.

"If you're just gonna laugh at me then you know what fuck it.  Forget it.  I won't bother you anymore."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"  He turns to face the locker room and Aomine looks back from the doorway.  After a moment Rin rolls his eyes and sighs.  "Tell you a secret?  I kind of like sappy."  He stuffs his things back into his bag and grabs one of the bottles from the next to the bench.  It's a little warmer than he'd prefer but the gesture was nice regardless and he's not about to pass up a free drink.  He taps Aomine in the shoulder with the bottle and smiles as he passes him.  "Thanks for the drink.  My treat next time."

\--

They had a conversation, more or less, and Rin hadn't left with a frown or a glare or any of his other normal parting reactions.  He had actually left with a smile.

It was a tiny win but Daiki figures that it means next time will be even better.

Maybe he'll even get Rin's phone number.


	6. Not-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: oh my goodness, aorin is so precious!!! Can we have them go on a date? a REALLY FUN DATEE AND IT ENDS REALLY WELL (they're being stalked of course). BONUS POINTS IF FOOD IS SHARED. GOLD STARS FOR PHOTO BOOTH PICTURES. EXTRA BONUS POINTS IF SOMEONE'S PANTS RIP FOR SOME REASON HEHE.

Rin can’t help but feel like he had just been set up as the world’s biggest idiot as he watches his sister giggle and scurry away with her new friend.  Well scurry wasn’t the right word.  The way they were practically skipping away, heads tucked together while they whispered plans for what was most likely his funeral, was almost regal in a way.  He had just had one pulled over on him by his precious baby sister and now he was standing next to a certain basketball idiot who, thankfully, looks just as dumbfounded at the current situation as Rin feels.  Before he can even open his mouth Rin points at him.  ”This is not a date.”

Aomine holds his hands up in surrender and grins.  ”Whatever you say, Matsuoka.”  He shifts slightly and his smile softens a little.  It almost makes him look approachable.  ”But I already have these two tickets thanks to Satsuki so you wanna go to the movie.”

"Not a date."

Aomine agrees.  ”Not a date.”

Rin has to admit that the movie wasn’t all that bad.  Though the not-date felt a little too date-like when Aomine sat down next to him with two drinks and an assortment of movie treats that he paid for.  ”Habit.”  He had responded with a shrug when Rin questioned him.  ”Satsuki always makes me buy the popcorn and stuff when we do movies.”

"Do you do movies together often?"  It’s not like Rin really cared all that much but they had a few minutes before the previews started so a little bit of polite conversation was okay.

Aomine takes a long sip of one of the drinks.  ”Well we didn’t for a long time but we started near the end of our last year of high school and it’s kind of been our thing for awhile I guess.  She gets pushy when we go too long without doing it.”  His tone didn’t make it sound like he minded the outings too much and that surprised Rin.  He never would have expected Aomine to be the type to enjoy getting dragged to a busy mall every couple of weeks for a movie and shopping.

Five minutes into the movie Rin had to start slapping Aomine’s hand away from the popcorn because if he didn’t the ass would have devoured it all.  An hour into it he realized that they had started sharing a drink at some point.  By the time the credits started rolling Aomine’s arm was draped across the back of Rin’s seat.  

 _He_  wasn’t on a date but it sure felt like Aomine was on one. _  
_

The lights come on and they leave, Aomine trailing a bit behind.  Rin glances back as he reaches the door back to the interior of the mall and frowns.  Aomine is taking his sweet ass time it seems.  The moment Aomine finally comes out of the theater he glances around and then grabs Rin’s elbow and tugs him along the wall.  Right to a photo booth.  Then he ducks inside and Rin is _not_  going to be doing that with Aomine.  He stands outside it with his arms crossed waiting for Aomine to get it out of his head that this is  _so_ not a date and come back out.  Until Aomine reaches out and grabs a handful of his shirt and yanks him inside.

"Dude not a date.  No cheesy pictures."

"Shut up."  Aomine hisses back at him and Rin doesn’t understand why he’s blushing.  "The back pocket of my shorts ripped."

"Why do you care?  You seem the type to happily show off his underwear."

"Normally I wouldn’t have a problem showing my bare ass off to you.  But even I have the brains to know that A) we’re in public and that’s just begging for public indecency and B) if Satsuki finds out she’ll either kill me or never let me forget it."  Rin can feel his own face blushing as he registers that Aomine is apparently content to go bare under his pants and that Aomine also has no qualms about showing Rin his ass.  "Go buy me a pair of shorts or something would ya."

It’s more an order than a question and Rin finds himself back outside the rarely used photo booth before he can say anything.

He almost leaves.  Leaves Aomine in the booth with his ripped shorts.  Leaves his sister at the mall.  Leaves all of these stupid emotions and blushing and this is not a fucking date why does he even care?

Because it kind of is a date and for some stupid reason he kind of likes Aomine and all his asshole-ness.  So he ignores the voice in his head telling him to just leave Aomine and all the problems he’s sure to cause behind and he heads to the closest clothing store to grab a pair of shorts.  He never even notices the flash of pink and red out of the corner of his eye as he enters the store.  A few minutes later he’s back in front of the booth and he shoves the bag through the curtain.  He’s surprised when Aomine grabs his wrist and pulls him in too.

"What the hell?  There’s barely enough room in here for the two of us.  Nowhere near enough for you to - damn it put your shorts back on you pervert." Rin hisses and nearly stumbles out of the booth as Aomine yanks off his ripped shorts, showing Rin he is indeed happily bare under his shorts, and then pulls the new ones up in one quick move.

"I’m not a pervert.  You’re the one looking."  Aomine states as he shoves his shorts into the bag.  Then he pulls Rin against his side and gives him that mischievous grin again.  "Plus I figured since we’re in here we might as well take a commemorative picture or two of our not-date." 

The pictures aren’t horrible.  Well the first one is of Rin about to punch Aomine in the face.  But the second one is them laughing at each other.  The third is of them making stupid faces.  The fourth leaves Aomine with a bruised side when Rin really does punch him for kissing him right on the lips.  But if you ask Aomine it was worth it.

Especially since he still manages to walk away with Rin’s number for a potential second not-date.


	7. Stop Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: okay, more from the aorin date anon, i think PHONE NUMBERS HAVE BEEN EXCHANGED?? let the awkward texts ensue. followed by a pestering aomine hehehe (i will cry from laughter because when they get together, aomine is going to start sending dick picks)
> 
> oh gawdd, just remembered about your nsfw ask meme about these two. (Meme [ONE](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/88608565674/aorin-pls-5-24-26-32-33-36-38-39-45-so) and TWO) RIN CAN GET OFF ON AOMINES VOICE. rin absolutely hates phone calls aomine because reasons. heh.

Two days.  Aomine had had Rin’s number for two days.  Looking back on it Rin figures he should be grateful it even taken that long.  After all it had taken Aomine over two months of knowing Rin to finally get his number.  Rin swipes the conversation back onto his screen and peeks down at it as if maybe the pictures will have changed since he received them five minutes ago.

Nope.  Still a picture of Aomine’s dick.

[To:  **Aomine**

 _What the hell?_ ]

[From:  **Aomine**

 _What?  Never seen one before?_ ]

[To:  **Aomine**

 _Not going there.  Why the hell are you sending me pictures of that?_ ]

[From:  **Aomine**

 _It’s happy to see you._ ]

[To:  **Aomine**

 _Oh my god stop texting me._ ]

It’s only a minute or two later when Rin’s phone starts ringing as he’s just about to grab a bottle of water from his fridge.  He doesn’t even have to look to know it’s Aomine.

"What?"

"You said to stop texting you."

"I did.  I didn’t mean-"

"Which works fine cause it’s kind of hard to text with one hand."  Rin drops his bottle of water and is thankful he was standing at the sink looking out the window because the spill is contained and he stares down at the water drops trying to will himself to stop blushing.

"Oh my god you are horrible."

"Horribly hard."  Aomine chuckles into the phone and Rin will never admit to the shiver that runs down his spine at the closeness of that sound.  As if Aomine was standing right behind him.  He lets out a shaky breath.  "Whatcha’ thinking about Matsuoka?"

"Hmm?  I’m thinking giving you my number was a mistake."  He hears Aomine’s breath hitch a little and then Aomine lets out a quiet huff and Rin can almost make out the slick sound of Aomine- "For the love of- are you seriously jacking off right now?  That is… that is just… I can’t even with you."

"Can’t help it."  Aomine lets out a quiet grunt and Rin blushes.  "I was thinking of you and now that I’m talking to you, your voice right in my ear like you’re right here next to me whispering to me?  It’s just a lot to handle okay?"

Rin knows he should just hang up on the jerk but something about the way Aomine’s voice caught when he talked about it seeming like Rin was right next to him just sticks and he slaps himself in the forehead because he can already tell this is going to be a bad idea.

But he still mutters back a quiet, “Okay,” before heading to his room.

He’d clean up the water in the sink later.


	8. Aomine Vs The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka meet the parents level 1000 because Rin’s friends are giant assholes and stupidly overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a couple chapters worth of stuff that kind of covers a handful of prompts I’ve gotten lately. Ranging from Aomine & Rin playing basketball/swimming together to Aomine meeting Haru and the others.

"So," Aomine drawls as he takes a seat next to Rin, sitting far too close for the hot day.  "We've basically met each other's sisters.  You met the idiot I have as a kind of best friend.  When do I meet yours?"

"No."  Rin doesn’t even think before responding.  He doesn’t have to.

"No?"

"Should I use Aomine terms?  Hell fucking no."

"Why not?  You do have friends, right?"  Rin glares at Aomine and throws his magazine at the other man's face.

"Because.  If you meet one you have to meet them all and they're horrible to deal with and I just don't want that on my plate."

“Oh come on.  You met Kagami.”  Aomine pauses and grimaces as he peels the magazine from his bare arm.  “Your friends can’t be so bad right?”

“Why do you even care?”

“Cause it’s not fair.  Your sister won’t tell Satsuki anything about your friends and you won’t tell me anything either.”

“Still.  No.”

“What are you hiding from me?”  Aomine asks.

Rin stands and heads to the kitchen.  “Incriminating photos of my childhood, a horrible fashion sense, a tub of chocolate ice cream, and my over-protective, nosy childhood friends.”

“Fork over the ice cream.”  Aomine demands as he follows Rin.

On some level Rin knew that that wasn’t the end of it.  He knew Aomine was determined in his own way to meet his friends and that it would happen eventually.  He had just never expected it to be on probably the most unfair ground possible for Aomine.  Not that he didn’t entirely deserve it.  He had drug Rin to the basketball court at the local park and laughed until he cried at Rin’s less than great skills on the court.

But meeting the guys from Samezuka at, of all places, the swim club (in a town that none of them live in not suspicious at all guys) just wasn’t fair.  Even for Aomine.  The four of them all together was beyond suspicious and Rin’s pretty sure his precious baby sister had something to do with it.  Which he can’t really hate her for because he’s guessing she didn’t expect Aomine to come with him for his usual swim.

But he did and he’s standing at edge of the pool watching Rin do some quick laps and looking far too good in his swimming trunks for Rin’s own good.  Because, he will admit to himself and probably no one else right now, he did like Aomine and Aomine was very fit and very nice to look at and Rin really needed to pay better attention to his swimming even if they were just warm up laps.  Rin takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment to center himself before taking off down the lane seriously.

Daiki can sense the change in Rin, can hear it in the way he moves through the water after that last turn, and sure enough when he looks up Rin is racing away from the edge of the pool he is standing at.  Daiki should probably be a touch concerned that he has already been around Rin enough, been focused on him enough, that he can tell how seriously the other is taking his swimming simply by the way his body is moving through the water.  But he simply watches Rin with a smile and is about to drop onto the edge of the pool and wait until Rin is through with his “serious” swimming when he hears the doors behind him open.

“He’s already in the water.  I told you we didn’t have time to stop.”

“I couldn’t help it.  It was so lonely and scared looking.”

“You didn’t have to bring it with you.  We are not taking it home with us.”

“That’s Makoto for you.  Weak to kittens.”

“How did you even get it in here?”

“Oh look there’s someone else here.  Oh do you suppose that’s Aomine?”  The almost whisper carries well through the nearly empty room and Daiki stiffens at his name.  “Gou’s told me a bit about him.”  He glances back over his shoulder at Rin’s sister’s name and meets a pair of friendly looking green eyes.  No one should be that friendly looking on a first glance and he immediately sets Daiki on edge when he smiles.

“Oi.”  Water splashes at his ankle and he glares down at Rin who is waiting expectantly with his hand out.  He wiggles his fingers at Daiki who immediately bends down to pull him out.

To be fair upon meeting Rin he never would have expected the playful mischievous streak that the other guy seemed to have.  Also to be fair Daiki did not expect him to pull the same trick two times in a row.

He hits the water fairly well even with what little preparation he had and he thanks his fast reflexes for not letting him flop in.  It’s not a smooth dive but it’s enough to save him some embarrassment.  He sinks to the bottom and twists so he comes up directly behind Rin, pressing against him as much as he could just to rile him up.  “I will get you back for that.”  Daiki promises, whispering in Rin’s ear.  Rin laughs and pushes away from Daiki’s chest and, yeah Daiki’s in way too deep because that laugh eases some knot in his stomach he didn’t even know was there.

“Good luck,” Rin chuckles and skirts away from Daiki’s outstretched fingers.  He’s not sure if Rin doesn’t realize they have company or just doesn’t care.  Either option is ok to Daiki because one means Rin is so focused on him he doesn’t notice what’s going on and the other means Rin is finally comfortable with him around other people.  Both of those options fuel his ego as he lunges for Rin, missing as the redhead easily slips away.  They’re both driving to dunk the other person underwater and claim victory of this little game.  Rin eventually wins when he slips underwater and shoots past Daiki to pop up behind him.

Rin wins the game but Daiki claims the victory when he slowly rises back up, this time in front of Rin, and bites at the spot where his suit rides on his hips.  He gets a mouthful of water and a sharp smack on the head when he surfaces but it’s still a victory in his book.

“Rin-senpai!”  A voice calls out and shit Daiki actually forgot about those guys for a minute or two.  He glances up to see the shortest of the group, a silver haired guy with blue eyes lighter than his own, leaning over the edge of the pool, hand outstretched, with a huge grin on his face.  Rin reaches for it and tugs just hard enough to unsettle the silver haired guy and make him slip forward.  Then he pulls himself out of the pool in one easy motion and Daiki gulps a little at the way his suit fits him when he does that.

“Ai.”  Rin says.  “What are you guys doing here?”  Ai answers and starts talking to Rin but Daiki isn’t listening.  There’s still water running down Rin’s back and for some reason seeing him in his leggings wet seems so much hotter than when they are dry.  Daiki is in the middle of trying to decide exactly why that is when he hears someone clear their throat just next to him.  He looks up slowly to see two of the other three guys crouched down next to him.  It’s not the green haired guy, he’s over with Ai and Rin, it’s the other two.

“Hello.”  The one with golden eyes smiles down at him.

“Yeah.”  He says and pulls himself out, making the other two stand up to avoid his splashing.

“Graceful.”  Rin mocks and throws Daiki his towel from where he had left it on the bench next to Rin’s.

“I’m not exactly a fish.  Swimming doesn’t agree with me as well as it does you.”  The green eyed man next to Rin laughs softly at that and that makes Daiki even more unsettled.  Nice guys gave him the creeps.

“So,” Rin tucks his cap in the edge of his leggings hopefully covering the mark that he was sure Aomine left, “what are you guys doing here?”

“Well Gou mentioned to Sousuke lately where you’ve been training and we haven’t seen you in awhile.”  Rin’s eyes narrow and glance from Makoto, smiling sweetly, to Sousuke who simply stares back at him before grinning.

“And you tagged along, which makes me wonder when you two started getting so close."  He turns to Ai and Seijuro.  "But why are you two here?”

“That was purely coincidence, Rin.  Honest.”  Seijuro smiles.  Just when did all his high school friends become so smiley?

“Seijuro and I were coming back from a movie and we bumped into them at the station.”  A quiet mew breaks through the silence as Rin debates whether or not to believe in coincidences involving these four and they all look over to see a tiny cream colored kitten pawing at Aomine’s foot.

 

He’s not entirely sure how it happened but he needs to figure out the secret.  Because one of the four, or maybe it was a group effort, convinced Rin to let them all come back to his place, with Daiki, and hang out for a bit.  It was done so smoothly that he and Rin were dressed and almost halfway back before they even fully registered what was going on.  They were outside the apartment when Rin realized Daiki still had the kitten with him.

Daiki had grabbed a quick shower and was sprawled on the couch, kitten happily curled up on his chest, while Rin showered.  At least he had finally met some of Rin’s friends.  The green eyed nice guy, Tachibana, was sitting on the floor next to the chattery silver haired guy, Nitori.  Yamazaki and Mikoshiba were standing next to each other beside the hallway that lead to Rin’s bedroom and the the bathroom.  They had been watching him the entire time.  Yamazaki’s eyebrows had risen to impressive heights when Daiki had nudged Rin out of the way with a quick “Shower” tossed back over his shoulder as he dropped his gym bag on the floor.

He had another bag with some soap and bathroom stuff shoved in it that he had left in the bathroom because he knew they’d be swimming but he wasn’t about to tell these guys that.  Let them think he used Rin’s shit to shower with.  Let them think whatever they wanted.

“You got something to say to me you should do it before he gets out of the shower.”  That gets their attention.  He’s not exactly sure what to expect but this staring and shit was getting irritating.

“Are you dating Rin-senpai?”  Daiki definitely has to give Nitori credit.  He didn’t expect him to be the one to up and ask.  He yawns and scrunches his eyes closed.

“What if I am?  Are we gonna have a talk?”

"Here’s the thing.  We all tried to get into his pants at one point and if you think well let you have him so easily, well that’s just not going to happen."  Mikoshiba sounds so serious that Daiki almost laughs.  Then he hears Rin sputtering from the hallway.

"YOU ALL TRIED TO EXCUSE ME WHAT?"  Rin looks absolutely stunned and Daiki thinks, not for the first time, that Rin just can't understand his own appeal.  The looks on everyone’s faces are just too much and Daiki can feel a bubble of laughter shooting up his throat.  He gives in, trying not to startle the kitten on his chest, and tears quickly gather in his eyes.  Rin is too busy throwing scandalized looks at his friends to even toss a glare in Daiki’s direction.

Yamazaki spins and starts making a shushing noise like he’s comforting a child and Rin bats away his hand when he reaches out.  Daiki glances at Nitori and Tachibana on the floor and they are giving Rin a look that practically screams “oh you innocent angel” and a twinge of protectiveness starts creeping in under the laughter.  Mikoshiba turns towards him and gives him a half hearted shrug and gestures helplessly at Rin.

Now Daiki kind of understands what Gou meant by needing to be gentle with her brother.

Eventually they leave, taking the little kitten with them, and Rin drops onto the couch, nudging Daiki’s legs out of the way.  He doesn’t even protest when he drops them back across his lap and Daiki knows that means he’s tired.

“Well I’m glad that’s over.”  The look Rin gives him is not comforting.  “What?”

“Oh it’s not over.  You wanted to meet my friends.  Meet the people close to me.  You’ve made it past Gou.  That,” Rin points to the door, “was pretty much round two.”

 

 


	9. Meet The Parents: Next Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine has met Gou, Sousuke, Makoto, Ai, and Seijuro.
> 
> And now. Rei.

Daiki freezes with his hand outstretched as he hears the muffled voices from Rin’s apartment.  He had managed to talk his coach into letting him out early - damn Satsuki and her meddling in the first place, making him go to practices all the damn time - and he had wanted to come over and flop on Rin’s couch for a bit, maybe get him to make him something to eat, before heading back to his own dorm room for some reluctant studying.  He hadn’t bothered texting or anything because it’s a Wednesday afternoon and Rin is always free then until at least six or so.  He hears a muffled groan of some kind followed by a soft laugh and he wonders if maybe he should have warned Rin.

Because from the sound of things Rin had some… company that he was getting personal with.  A tinge of jealousy licks its way up his spine.  Which is stupid because it’s not like they’re even actually dating or anything so if Rin wants to get all hot and heavy with some jerk behind Daiki’s back what’s it to him?

A lot, apparently, he decides as he wraps his hand around the doorknob and flings the door open.

The first thing he notices is Rin lying on his stomach, shirtless.  This is immediately followed by noticing the long fingers splayed against his shoulders.  Rin and the guy straddling his lower back both glance up at the sound of the door slamming open and then clicking shut as Daiki saunters in.

“Oh am I interrupting something?”

“You know, Aomine, you could knock or something.”

Daiki drops his bag near the door and flops himself onto the couch.  “You always leave it unlocked on Wednesdays.”  The guy sitting on Rin shifts backwards and adjusts his glasses and it’s then that he notices the blue bangs hanging across the guy’s forehead.  Just a bit lighter than his own short style.  Maybe Rin has a thing for guys with blue hair.

“I see what you mean.”  The guy says and Daiki hears Rin’s muffled laugh.

Rin brings his leg up and taps the other guy with his heel.  “You should see him play sometime, Megane.  You’d appreciate it.”  Rin starts to sit up but the man places his hand between Rin’s shoulder blades and pushes down.

“We’re not done yet, Rin-san.”  Rin growls a little and Daiki smirks.  He knows that sound.  That’s the sound of Rin gearing up for a fight.

“All these years Rei and you still call me ‘Rin-san’ what is with that?”

“Stop calling me Megane and maybe I’ll start leaving off the honorific.”  Rei, Daiki assumes thats his name since they haven’t even been properly introduced, stretches his fingers out over Rin’s back and then starts pushing and prodding at the muscles.  Rin lets out another groan that sends a spark down Daiki’s spine and he tenses.

It doesn’t more than a couple minutes for Rei to have Rin relaxed back down onto the floor letting out little grunts and mewls of appreciation, growl forgotten, as Rei works at the muscles along Rin’s shoulders and spine.  Grunts and mewls that head straight for Daiki’s crotch.  Not surprising since Rin had barely let him get any further than a couple heavy makeout sessions and some slight ass grabbing.  Daiki misses the smile that creeps onto Rei’s face as his eyes go a little glassy when Rin lets out a particularly throaty groan.

He’s imagining what Rin would look like spread out underneath him making those noises.  Face flushed and eyes distant.  Or maybe stretched above him riding him like-

A cough breaks his daydreams and he glances down to see Rei giving him a full on grin.  His eyes dart to Rin’s face and he startles a little at the content look there.  Rin has dozed off and Rei carefully pulls himself to his feet and then settles on the couch next to Daiki.

“Ryugazaki Rei.  I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Aomine Daiki.  Can’t say as I’ve heard anything about you.”  Ryugazaki lets out a quiet laugh and looks down at Rin.

“That’s not really all that surprising.  Rin is sometimes cautious with new people.  With letting them in.  He’s had a lot of experience with things going wrong in friendships.”  Daiki wants to make a snarky comeback, some scathing remark, but he knows where Rin’s coming from on that front.  He’s made some pretty spectacular fuck ups in the whole friendship category himself.  Rin sighs a little and they both watch him for a moment.  “He truly is beautiful inside and out.”  Daiki looks at Ryugazaki closely and notes the fondness in his eyes, the way he relaxes as he watches Rin.

“You love him don’t you?”  Ryugazaki blinks in surprise at the softness of Daiki’s voice but he doesn’t hesitate to answer.

“Of course I do.  He’s very dear to me.”  Something hot and bitter snakes its way up Daiki’s throat in an instant.  The world fades out for a moment and then he recognizes the taste of jealousy on his tongue and he lashes out.

“Ugh if you like him so much why don’t you just date him.”  He pushes himself up from the couch and stomps to the door, yanking his bag up to his shoulder, and is about to open the door when he hears laughter coming from behind him.  It is the dorkiest laugh he has ever heard and he looks back to see Ryugazaki clutching at his stomach and flapping his hand in the air at him.

“Oh my,” his words are punctuated with little gasps of laughter, “that is, by far, the funniest thing, I have ever heard.”  Rin stirs on the floor and blinks up in slight confusion.  “Why on earth would I want to date Rin?”

“Oi.  I can hear you you know.”  Rin growls from the floor and flops onto his back.  “Like anyone in their right mind would date you.”  He points accusingly at Ryugazaki before looking to the door.  “Not staying for food tonight?”  He asks and Daiki has no idea what’s going on.  He’s still standing there gaping, admittedly slightly distracted by Rin’s bare chest on display in the afternoon light, when Ryugazaki stands and moves next to him to slip on his shoes.

“Remember Rin if your shoulders start hurting to let me know.”  He gives Daiki a small smile and excuses himself.  Daiki looks from the closed door behind him to where Rin is still sprawled in the sun.

“What just happened?”

“You just survived round three.”

“Round three?”

“Yeah.  Come help me up,” Rin whines and Daiki drops his bag back to the floor before hauling Rin to his feet.  He stretches this way and that before rolling his shoulders.  “God he is a miracle worker with those fingers.  So glad he decided to go into a massage therapist course.  I told him maybe sometime you would let him work on you since basketball works a different set of muscles.”  Rin heads to the kitchen.  “He’s one of those learn by doing people even if he does read a million books on every subject before trying it.”  Daiki props himself in the doorway and watches Rin go about preparing something to eat.  He doesn’t ask what Rin’s making.  He’s found that it always tastes good so he doesn’t really bother asking anymore.

He can hear his phone going off - Satsuki’s ringtone so he doesn’t even bother moving - and Rin stops to look at him.  “Not going to answer?”

Daiki scratches at his ear and shrugs.  “Nah she’ll just scold me for talking my way outta practice again.”

“Again?”

“What?  It’s Wednesday.  I went all last week and the start of this week.”

“Oh, Aomine.”  He can hear the laughter in Rin’s voice.

“Shut up.”  

Rin’s phone goes off and he gestures into the living room with a spoon.  “Grab that please.”  Daiki tears his eyes off of Rin’s bare back and tucks away fantasies of untying the apron and lifting him onto the counter and having him for supper to find the phone.  “What’s it say?”  Daiki swipes the screen and is somewhat surprised that Rin doesn’t have a lock of any kind on it.

“Uh, it’s from someone named Speedo Megane.”  Rin snorts and nods.  “‘Tell Aomine-kun good luck with Haruka and Nagisa.’”  Rin nods again and busies himself with the stove.  The phone goes off again and Daiki automatically reads the message aloud.  “‘Remember I know how to take care of a body should the need arise.’  What the hell does that even mean?”

“It means he approves and that, sadly, Nagisa and Haru will most likely be popping up someday soon to terrorize the shit out of us.”

“How many levels of friends do I have to get to before I can actually date you?”

“How many are you willing to go through?”  Rin teases as Daiki shovels his food down.  Delicious, as always.

Daiki stops long enough to swallow his mouthful.  “All of them,” he states calmly before going back to his meal.


	10. Final Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This final part of the Aomine VS The World chapters also fills a few prompts I had for Aomine and Rin playing basketball, Aomine teasing Rin with a reward of kissing if he could make a shot, and Haru challenging Aomine to a race.
> 
> Haru and Nagisa finally meet Aomine.
> 
> To be honest after the others he was expecting more of a fight.

The ball bounces across the court and lands in Rin’s lap, crinkling the pages of the book resting there.  “That was so cool.  Didn’t you just see what I did?  You’re not even paying attention,” Aomine whines and drops onto the bench next to Rin.  “Why are you here if you’re not going to play or watch?”

“You’re the one who drug me out in the middle of my studying.”

“You looked like you could use a break."  Rin scoffs and tips the book forward, sending the basketball rolling back across the court.  Aomine lets out irritated huff and watches the ball roll into the fence.  "You could at least pretend you enjoy spending time with me you know.”

“Aomine.”

“Matsuoka.”

“I need to study.  You are not helping.”

“I’m not helping you study.  I’m helping you relax.  You need to have fun Matsuoka.”

“I have plenty of fun thank you.”

“Whatever.”  Aomine rolls his eyes and surges off the bench in a move that makes Rin think of the fluidity of cats and rivers and waves rolling onto the beach.  He glances at the book in his lap, pages wrinkled slightly from the basketball, and then up to where Aomine is already dribbling around the court stupidly fast in that flashy way of his.  He snaps the book shut and tosses it onto his bag.  “Did you see that!”  Aomine turns to Rin with a grin that he can’t help but return.  Like he’ll ever get any studying done when Aomine truly wants attention.  He’s a hundred times worse than Nagisa on his best attention seeking days.

Rin stands with a stretch and knows Aomine is watching him closely.  “You’ll have to show it to me again.  If you can.”  He adds with a smile.

It’s maybe a half hour later and Rin is doing his best to catch his breath.  It’s not like Rin sucks at basketball, he’s never been too amazing but to be fair it’s been a long time since he’s played.  The last time Aomine drug him to a court he gave up after less than 10 minutes.  He swims, he jogs, he does weight training but none of that is really the same as trying to keep up with Aomine on the court.  He kind of reminds Rin of Haru in the water with the natural talent practically oozing out of him at every turn.  

So it’s easier just to let Aomine tease and poke fun at him and offer to show him how it’s done.

It’s easier to let Aomine try to “teach” him how to shoot properly even though he already knows.  In some strange way he actually finds the efforts endearing and cute and he’s known for awhile that he really does like Aomine but he’s finally letting himself admit that he really likes Aomine.

“Come on,” Aomine teases and passes the ball to Rin, “make a basket and I’ll reward you with a kiss.”

“Isn’t that more of a punishment than a reward?”  Rin shoots and misses, for the tenth time in a row this round.  He’s not necessarily doing it on purpose but he’s not necessarily trying to get it in either.  He likes the banter and the jokes and this easygoing flirty side of Aomine.  It’s much easier to deal with than aggressively pursuing him Aomine was.  And it was so much easier to rile him up.

“You saying kissing me is a punishment?”

“I’m just not sure your kisses are reward material.”

“Is that so?”  Aomine sidles up to Rin with a grin and wraps his arms around Rin’s waist.  “Fine then.” He murmurs in Rin’s ear.  “Miss this shot and you have to kiss me.  Is that better motivation?”  Rin bounces the ball a couple times and nudges Aomine away from him.  He takes a deep breath and easily sinks the ball through the hoop with a satisfying swish.  

“I guess so.”  Rin turns to Aomine with a grin that falters when he sees the slightly hurt look that flits across Aomine’s face before he starts to jog past Rin.  Rin snags his arm and spins him around and before Aomine can protest Rin has one arm hooked around his neck and is pulling him down.  Their lips almost meet when the basketball bounces back past them and Rin stiffens.  Aomine groans when Rin pulls away and is determined to crush whoever just interrupted him, even if it was freaking Satsuki.  A short blonde runs past them chasing the ball and Rin sighs.

“What?” Aomine growls.

“Final boss,” Rin mutters as he turns to the other end of the court where a dark haired guy is heading towards the bench where their bags are sitting.  “How long’ve you two been here perving on us?”  Rin asks as he jogs towards the guy.

“Long enough to see you pretending to suck at basketball.”

“I was not pretending.”

“You really suck that much then?”

“I don’t suck at- you know what?  I know why you’re here.  Let’s just get it over with.”  Rin gestures Aomine over and drops onto the bench with a sigh.  Haru gives him a tiny smile and sits down with him.  Aomine takes the bottle of water Rin hands to him and gulps some down while staring at Haru.  “Aomine Daiki meet Nanase Haruka.”  They stare at each other until Nagisa runs up and drops onto the other side of Rin.

“Rinrin introduce me too!”  Rin sees the spark of amusement flicker through Aomine’s eyes.

“No.”  He says to Aomine before he points at him. “Aomine Daiki.”  He jerks his thumb to his side.  “Hazuki Nagisa.”

 

Things could be going worse, Daiki decides as he watches the three on the bench talking.  But they could be going a lot better too.  He could be kissing Rin and pinning him to the ground in the corner of the court where the vines grow thick through the fencing and no one can watch them.  Not that he had thought of it before or anything.  He should probably be focusing on the conversation but he’s lost in thoughts of watching drops of sweat roll down Rin’s back and the way his cheeks flush in the sun.

He finally blinks out of his daydreams and the Nanase guy staring at him.  He stares back for a minute before Hazuki draws his attention.  "Aw Rin-chan is so mean."  The blonde pouts and looks up at him with a glimmer in his eyes that makes Daiki think a little of the calculating look he would get from Momoi sometimes, they had the same shade of pink eyes which was unusual.  "How about you Dai-chan?"   _Dai-chan?_  It was bad enough hearing that from Satsuki but from this little blonde kid?

“Look kid, only one person’s allowed to call me Dai-chan.  You may have the same eyes but she scares me a hell of a lot more than you do.”

“I’m not a kid.”  Hazuki glares and hops to his feet.  He shoves the basketball he’s been holding in his lap into Daiki’s stomach hard enough to surprise him.  “I challenge you.”

“Nagisa,” Rin warns but Nanase stops him with a wave of his hand.

“Let him play, Rin.”

Hazuki doesn’t stand a chance against him and they all know it.  He goes a little easy until the blonde manages to steal from him three times in a row and then he’s done playing nice.  Soon it’s just him making random flashy shots and Hazuki clapping excitedly and telling him to shoot from increasingly random spots and complex positions.

 

“You really do like him.”  It’s not a question so Rin doesn’t bother answering Haru.  “Nagisa likes him.”

“Nagisa likes everyone.”  Haru stares at him and Rin rolls his eyes.  “Ok not everyone but whatever.”

“He likes you.”

“You think so?”

“Considering it’s been, what, like eight months since you met him and he’s still hanging around you?”

“To be honest I thought he was just trying to get into my pants at first.”

“He probably was.  Then he got to know you.”

“So what?  He got to know me and doesn’t want in my pants anymore?”  Haru looks at him for a moment and then they both start laughing.

“Good joke?”  Aomine asks as he comes up and collapses onto the bench next to Rin and leans against his shoulder.

“Share with us!”  Nagisa giggles and sits next to Haru before suddenly taking it upon himself to sprawl across all three of their laps.  Aomine looks unimpressed at the blonde head in his lap but doesn’t say anything.  They all actually stay that way for a little while and just talk a bit.

Eventually Haru checks his watch and stands, throwing Nagisa off balance and causing him to roll off.  “We need to go.”  He states as Nagisa pouts and pulls himself up using Aomine’s legs.  “Maybe we’ll swim together sometime.”  Haru nods to Aomine and Rin and heads out of the court with Nagisa jogging behind.

“Bye Rin-chan!  Bye Dai-chan!”  Nagisa grins and waves.

“Does he ever listen?”  Aomine wonders as he stands to pick up the basketball.

“Not really.”

 

Daiki is draped across his bed still lost in thoughts of the lingering kisses he and Rin had shared in the doorway of his dorm when his phone buzzes with a message from Rin.

[ _Congratulations you made it past the final bosses.  Nagisa likes you and used you for a cushion and Haru offered to swim with you instead of drown you so you’re in the clear._ ]

He grins and types out a response.

[ _Does this mean we can be boyfriends now?_ ]

A minute later he drops his phone on his face when the response flashes onto his screen.

[ _Now?  I don’t make out with dudes who aren’t my boyfriend, Daiki_.]


	11. Aomine Vs The World: Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruru and I decided that Haru and Nagisa let Aomine off kind of easily. So this is what happened after they left....

“Did you see him about to kiss Rinrin?  And the way he was looking like he was stripping him mentally like almost the whole time he wasn’t playing basketball?”  Nagisa asks as he slumps onto Haru’s shoulder.  “I can’t believe Sou-chan actually approves of him.”  Nagisa plucks at Haru’s bracelet and frowns.  “Was it really okay to let him off so easily?”

“You don’t like him?”  Haru asks.

“I don’t know.  I mean Rin really likes him and I guess that’s the important thing.”  He tugs again and Haru gently slaps his hand away from the bracelet.  “He played with me and was doing all the really cool looking crazy shots I asked him to do.”

“He makes Rin smile.”  Haru adds and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah,” Nagisa smiles fondly, “a happy Rin is a good thing.”

“I added his number to my phone,”  Haru smiles at Nagisa’s grin and hands him his phone.

Nagisa giggles and grins back.  “I am so staying over tonight, right Haru-chan?”

 

Daiki rubs his nose as he rereads the message for the third or fourth time.  He and Matsuoka were boyfriends and he had called him Daiki.  Did that mean it was okay to call him Rin now?  If any one of his friends could see him now, grinning like an idiot over finally being referred to as Rin’s boyfriend, they would tease him until the end of time.  But it’s been a long time since Daiki had wanted something as badly as he’s been wanting Rin.

His phone buzzes and he picks it up eagerly.

[ **Unknown Sender:**   _Most people can hold their breath underwater for about a minute and a half.  Freedivers can get up to 4 or 5.  How long do you think you can hold your breath underwater?_ ]

[ _Wrong number._ ]  He replies and sends a quick message to Rin telling him goodnight and just as he hits send he gets a reply.

[ **Unknown Sender:**   _I don’t think so Aomine._ ]

[ **Unknown Sender:** _How long do you think you can hold your breath Aomine?_ ]

He rereads the messages with a frown and tosses his phone onto his dresser.  Whatever.  He can deal with it in the morning.  For now he has memories of Rin kissing him and grabbing at his ass in his doorway and he falls asleep imagining what his name sounds like coming from Rin’s lips.

He has way too many messages when he finally wakes up enough the next day to actually focus on his phone.  All from the same unknown sender.  He can feel the irritation bubbling in him when he reads his name in each message.  It’s a stupid thing to be irritated by but it has always bothered him.  It makes him feel like the other person is talking down to him or something.

[ _No answer Aomine?_ ]

[ _Early to bed early to rise Aomine._ ]

[ _Say Aomine did you know the fear of sharks is called galeophobia?  Are you afraid of sharks Aomine?_ ]

[ _Come play with us Aomine_ ]

[ _You’re not afraid of the water right Aomine?_ ]

[ _have you accepted the water yet_ ]

The last message was sent fifteen minutes before he woke up and he looks around the room in confusion.  Who the hell had gotten his number and what the fuck were they doing?  He types out a quick message and then takes a shower.

[ _Who the hell are you?_ ]

Two new messages wait for him when he gets back and he doesn’t hesitate to open them.

[ _The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack.  Don’t resist the water._ ]

[ _You may call me the Water Overlord._ ]

Daiki glares down at his phone for a moment and then it clicks into place.  That Nanase guy was the one Rin had told him was obsessed with water, or close to it.  This had to be the work of him and maybe that Hazuki guy.  Rin had told him that he seemed to have gotten off pretty easily yesterday.  He grabs a quick breakfast and heads down to the local court for some streetball with Kagami.  But not before sending a couple messages.

[ _Morning Rin.  By the way your freaky ass friends got my phone number somehow.]_

[ _Well Water Overlord, if that’s even your name, I didn’t drown in the shower so I think water and I are good.  Time to go see if my sweat will choke me instead._ ]

“Haru-chan,” Nagisa whines as he plods into Haru’s kitchen and leans against the counter, “I think he figured us out already.”  Haru glances down at his phone and shrugs.  He knew Aomine wasn’t the smartest person, just from what Rin had told him, but he also knew the guy wasn’t completely stupid either.  He had pretty sharp instincts it seemed.

“Doesn’t mean you have to stop texting him.”  Haru states and pulls out a couple plates for breakfast.  Nagisa’s eyes light up and he grins.

“That’s true!”  Haru’s phone rings and they both glance down to see Rin’s name pop up.  “Or maybe I do.”  Nagisa pouts and tries to hand Haru his phone only to have him turn away and busy himself with the plates.  Nagisa could let it go to voicemail, it was Haru’s phone after all, but something told him that Rin would just get mad and take the first train to Haru’s house and then there would be hell to pay.  “Hey Rin-chan,” he chirps as he pulls the phone to his ear.

“Look.  I don’t know what exactly you’re doing.  I probably don’t want to know to be honest.  Just don’t screw this up for me okay?  I can do that by myself.”

“Aw come on Rin-chan.  You won’t screw it up.  The guy’s head over heels for you.  Haru-chan said so himself.”

“I did not,” Haru mutters as he puts their plates on the table and sits down across from Nagisa.

“Really?”  Rin asks supiciously.

“Of course.  We’re just having a little fun with him.”

“You swear that’s all.”

“Yes.  You know us Rin-chan.”

“I do.  That’s what scares me.”  Nagisa laughs and he can hear Rin chuckling through the phone and they stay on the line, chit-chatting until Rin has to go.  “We’ll see you later Rin-chan.  Haru-chan says bye.”

“I did not.”  Haru mutters as he wanders out of the kitchen back to bed.


	12. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meowable-chan asked: So I have this headcanon that Aomine has no qualms with pda whatsoever and i'm now i'm imagining him out with Rin, insisting on holding hands, kissing him and even sly butt grabs and just making Rin turn all the different shades of red. It's adorable.

Give him an inch and he’ll take the whole damn mile.  Rin should have known better, he really should have, but when Daiki’s fingers danced across his palms and slid in between his own like that’s where they freaking belonged Rin couldn’t really find the heart to say anything or do anything other than squeeze their hands together.  Even though they’re walking through the crowded mall where they could potentially run into any of their numerous meddling friends.  Rin takes a moment to wonder just how much trouble they’re in seeing as how well all their friends get along - Rin almost shuddered in fear when he saw how well Sousuke had gotten along with Kuroko, he could practically feel their glee at their mutual childhood best friend with a ton of secrets status from across the room - but the moment is lost when Daiki turns to him and grins.

That smile could turn him into so much worthless putty if he let it.  He sometimes finds it hard to believe there was a time Daiki didn’t smile this brightly or this openly or this much.  Momoi had said the other day that she sees her Dai-chan’s smile even more now that he’s with Rin.

They’re in line for tickets to the movie they decided to see when Rin turns bright red.  He hands over the money and tries not to snatch the tickets up.  He rounds on Daiki as soon as they’re out of the way and glares at the innocent smile.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Did you just grab my ass?"

"Yes."  

Rin’s mouth is hanging slightly open.  He had expected a denial, maybe a hurt expression at the accusation.  But Daiki simply smiles and presses a quick kiss to his cheek before tugging on his elbow and getting in line for snacks.  He nudges Rin ahead of him once again and Rin tenses, waiting for another grab, or for Daiki to slip his hand in Rin’s back pocket or something.  Daiki simply drops his chin onto Rin’s shoulder and leans against him until it’s their turn.  He reaches around Rin when they get their stuff to grab the drink and refuses to remove himself from Rin’s back until they hand over their tickets.

He can’t even remember half the movie because he was so aware of Daiki sitting next to him; arm draped over the back of Rin’s seat without even the slightest hesitation, leg bumping against Rin’s every now and then, side pressed against Rin’s arm.  Daiki would turn every once in awhile and whisper something in Rin’s ear about the movie or how it reminded him of this or that and Rin could only freeze and blush as Daiki’s breath ghosted over his skin.

At one point he glanced over and stopped breathing because Daiki just looked so happy to be here, so captivated by what was happening.  His eyes were bright and he had a tiny smile on his face and when he turned to Rin the tiny smile grew into a full grin and then Rin leaned over and kissed him.  Just one quick press of their lips together that left Daiki blinking in surprise and then he settled back into his own seat with eyes back on the movie as he dug for a handful of popcorn.  Daiki laughed and tightened his arm around Rin’s shoulders for a moment before grabbing a handful of popcorn for himself.

When the movie is over Daiki walks out with his arm snug around Rin’s waist and refuses to let go, weaving easily through the crowd and leading Rin out of the mall.  Give him an inch and he’ll take the whole damn mile.


	13. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Your AoRin story is perfect! Could you write one about Aomine and Rin both going to the same costume party and both show up as policemen.

Music fills the room and Rin hopes that Kagami’s neighbors are pretty chill when it comes to noise.  Not that it really matters because they’re Kagami’s neighbors and not his.  But still he’d hate to see the guy get in trouble over something that is most likely one of his friend’s ideas.  Rin knows that feeling well.  In fact he is currently drowning in that feeling as he eyes Nagisa in the corner in some elaborate astronaut suit laughing gleefully at something one of Kagami’s friends is saying.

"Well," Aomine practically purrs as he slinks up to Rin, "one of us is going to have to change."  Aomine’s police officer costume is nearly identical to Rin’s and he’s sure that his sister and Momoi had something to do with it.  Aomine wasn’t exactly the go out shopping for a costume party type and Gou had been too excited to pick out Rin’s costume for him.

Rin glances around and spots another pair in almost matching outfits and snorts in amusement.  Makoto and Kagami both look incredibly uncomfortable with the attention they’re being given in their fire fighter outfits, blushing and fidgeting as they side eye each other.  Then again it’s Gou ogling their muscles and Momoi and another girl he hadn’t met yet ogling their… something.

"You should switch with Kagami then.  You two are close enough in size to swap."  Aomine drops an arm around Rin’s shoulders and pulls him to his side.  Rin stiffens for a moment and then relaxes into the touch.

"One, I am much bigger than him where it counts," Aomine growls as he kisses Rin’s neck, "Two, I’d much rather just take yours off of you."  Rin leans his head to the side and lets it rest on Aomine’s arm as he presses kisses along his neck.  Normally he wouldn’t let Aomine be so openly physical around other people but no one is really paying attention to them as Aomine leans them against a wall beside the kitchen and it feels like it’s been forever since they’ve even been able to touch.

"You really should get a room."  A voice sounds beside them and Rin yelps when Aomine nips his neck in surprise.

"Shit, Tetsu.  Don’t surprise me like that."  Rin rubs his neck with a frown as Aomine scolds the man next to them.

"I’ve been-"

"-here the whole time," Aomine mocks and Rin can’t help the snicker that pops out.  Light blue eyes stare at him and Rin’s reminded of the blank stare he gets from Haru on occasion when he is not even remotely amused by Rin’s antics.

"-watching you mentally undress him the whole time."  The blue eyes observe them both for a moment, flickering between Rin’s blush and Aomine’s bored stare, before looking out into their group of friends.  "Seriously Aomine-kun, get a room.  I’ll make sure Kagami-kun and the others don’t bother you."  Rin can feel Aomine’s grin against his neck and the next moment he’s being tugged down the hallway.

"Hey," he hisses as Aomine opens a door and slips them both inside, "Aomine-"

"Rin."  He pauses at the sound of his name in that voice.  He’s still not used to hearing it.  Aomine presses him against the door and captures his lips in a kiss that easily leaves him breathless.  Rin’s panting before long with Aomine pressing kisses to his throat and running hot fingers under the hem of his shirt.  He stumbles as Aomine guides them to the bed and they fall in a tangle of limbs.

"Wait," he tugs at the hair he didn’t even realize he had been grabbing on, "seriously."  It obviously takes effort but Aomine pulls away and looks down at him.

"What?"

"I’m not going to have sex with you in your friend’s room."

"I wasn’t thinking about it but thank you for that image."  Aomine groans and drops his head to Rin’s shoulder.  "Don’t worry the first time we have sex is not going to be on my friend’s bed with the rest of our friends outside while you try and bite back your moans."  Rin smacks his side and laughs.

"Shut up."

"Seriously.  No matter how hot it would be to be inside you knowing there’s a chance everyone would know what we’re doing just on the other side of the door.  I’ll have to decline."

"I hate you."  

Aomine grins down at Rin and then they’re kissing again.  Slow and deep, the way they both really like.  ”I just need to touch you a bit.  It’s been weeks since we’ve even seen each other.  There’s only so much a phone call can do.”  Rin hums his agreement and runs a hand down Aomine’s back.

 

 

There’s shouting coming from the other side of the door and Rin vaguely recognizes it as Kagami’s voice.  With something that might be Makoto’s voice and the quiet voice of the guy Aomine called Tetsu.

"They were doing what?  And you let them in my room?"

"Kagami-kun please lower your voice."

"It’s my room Kuroko!  It’s my apartment!  I’ll yell if I want to."

"Now, now.  You don’t want your neighbors upset do you?"

"Really Kagami-kun.  Tachibana-kun is correct."

Rin rolls his eyes and snuggles back into the warmth of Aomine’s arms.  Kagami pushes the door open a moment later and glares into the room expecting strewn police costumes and way too much skin only to stop in surprise.  Rin and Aomine are on his bed but they’re simply curled up together fully clothed with the exception of neither of them having their police caps anymore and Aomine’s shirt is partially unbuttoned.  It’s all very PG and Kagami is actually a little confused.  Because this is Aomine in bed with his boyfriend and they are both asleep.  Fully clothed.  Aomine’s hands aren’t even anywhere inappropriate.  He’s got one resting one Rin’s hip and the other is tangled in his hair where he’s holding his head against Aomine’s shoulder.

Kagami decides, just this once, that he won’t even rag on Aomine for being so adorably in love.

 


	14. Of Emotions and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers a handful of nonny prompts for: Aomine learning about Rin's dad, them talking about why Rin keeps his distance from people, fluff and cuddles, and the phrase "OH FUCK."
> 
> Also titled: "I Fucked Up" The Autobiography of Aomine Daiki (with bonus chapters: "And So Did I" by Matsuoka Rin)

Sometimes Rin wonders if Daiki even remembers where his own dorm was since he seems to make a beeline straight to Rin’s place more often than not as soon as classes or practice are over.  Today is no exception.  Not that it bothers him much.  To be honest he’s grown accustomed to the company much quicker than he expected.  Daiki hadn’t wormed his way through Rin’s defenses and into his heart as much as he simply barreled through the walls and claimed a place smack in the center.  

He is leaning against Rin’s kitchen counter with an almost serious look on his face as he watches Rin wash dishes.  "Well we've met the sisters, done the best friends threatening bodily harm thing, and lived through the childhood friends sharing uncalled for stories. When do we meet the parents?"  The airy offhand tone of his voice is at odds with his tense body.  

Rin pauses a moment, staring down at the soapy plate in his hand, and then rinses it off.  He turns to Daiki with a grin as the sink drains and tugs him out of the kitchen and onto the couch.  He seats himself in Daiki’s lap with a kiss and hums against his lips.  “How about we do something with less talking?”  Daiki’s eyes light up and he tangles his fingers in Rin’s hair.

“I like the sound of that.”

It’s not until he’s stretching out in bed back in his dorm that night, after sending his usual “I made it home safe thanks again for supper and the two hours of making out” text, that he realizes Rin had completely evaded his question.

Normally Aomine Daiki is the kind of person to be easily distracted by topic B and completely drop topic A.  But, as he’s found out, when it comes to one Matsuoka Rin and learning more about him topic B only makes him want to find out more about topic A and why he’s being led away from it.  In this case it’s actually not so much the topic that interests him as much as he wants to know why Rin dodged the question.

Not that he was complaining about the two hour long makeout session.  Not at all.  In fact he would be happy to repeat that particular topic anytime he would be allowed to.

But something about it bothered him.  Satsuki would tell him that it was just his stupid pride at having something kept from him.  He can hear her stupid voice echoing in his ears - everyone has their own secrets, Dai-chan - as he showers after practice the next day, the whole conversation, or lack of, with Rin playing in his mind.

It was the whole lack of conversation part that bothered him the most.  In the time they’ve been together Rin has yelled at him, scoffed at him, called him an idiot, declared their conversations over with.  But he’s never outright avoided a topic like that.  He changes the subject, or tells Daiki they’re not going to talk about it.  He never evades the question without saying anything.

The wriggle in his gut isn’t a new sensation; it is an old one that he almost doesn’t recognize.

He’s worried.

Between practice, the bad weather, and studying for finals - because studying is a thing he has to do now to keep playing basketball - he doesn’t get to see Rin for a few days.  Which just means their last time together, and the conversation they didn’t have, plays on repeat in Daiki’s head until he finally breaks down and asks again in the middle of their text conversation.

[ _So about the whole meeting the parents thing.  You know I’m serious right?_ ]

He was serious.  The fact kind of scared him a little because Aomine Daiki didn’t get serious about people, other than a few friends and Satsuki of course, but he was serious about Rin.  About wanting to meet his family and introduce him to Daiki’s family.  His mother would probably have a conniption at the thought of her baby boy finally being serious about a partner.

He frowns when he reads the message that flashes onto his screen.

[ _I know you are.  I gotta go catch some sleep.  Talk to you tomorrow.  Goodnight Daiki_ ]

[ _Night Rin._ ]

The wriggling feeling in his gut turns into a stone and he bites back that first brush of disgust and frustration that bubbles up.  He fucked something up somewhere.  That’s the only thing he can think of.

 

Fucking up is not a new sensation to Daiki.  Not at all.  In fact if he had to write an autobiography of his life “I Fucked Up” would probably be a pretty good title for it.

Which is why he doesn’t call Satsuki first thing the next morning.  Well that and the fact that the last thing he wanted to do was make her worry about him and feel bad for him.  And then there would be the inevitable sigh that he would be able to feel drifting over him even through the speaker.  He does not need Satsuki’s pity.

Plus her solution will most likely wind up being “Just talk to him about it” which if it was that simple he’d have already done it.  Most likely.

He briefly considers talking to Tetsu about it, but he’s sure his advice will probably wind up sounding a lot like Satsuki’s but with an underlying hint of “I told you so” and “don’t be stupid about this Aomine.”  It was a very delicate mix that only Tetsu could manage and it made him feel very small and childlike.

Kagami was out because he was about as socially adept as Daiki was.  And he would laugh at Daiki.  A lot.  Not that he didn’t appreciate a good laugh, even at his own expense sometimes these days, he just was not up for that.

So he scrolled through his phone until he found someone who might he might be safe talking to.

Unfortunately his conversation with one Matsuoka Gou turned out a lot like the conversation with Rin had, with a dose of Satsuki’s imagined conversation.  It left him with no more answers than he had started with and a serious “You need to talk to Rin about this” thrown in a few times for good measure.

It’s been almost a week since he’s seen Rin, a week since he had first mentioned meeting each other’s parents, and Daiki’s getting really worried.  Rin’s texts are short, almost impersonal.  He won’t pick up if Daiki calls him.  He’s been busy with his own finals and studying every time Daiki’s mentioned something about coming over.

He’s had a week to stew about whatever the fuck he did wrong and he can’t figure a damn thing out.  He thought things were going pretty good, granted he doesn’t exactly have a lot of experience with long term relationships, but as far as he knew things were okay.  They didn’t fight much, and never really about anything serious, and when they did it was done before the end of the next day.  They went out sometimes, they stayed in, they had their own things to do and friends to hang with.

He catches sight of his scowling face in the bathroom mirror and he pauses.  Maybe it wasn’t necessarily something he did; maybe Daiki wasn’t good enough for Rin’s family?  Gou didn’t seem to have a problem with him once they got past the initial bumpy start.  But maybe his parents were more conservative about things.

Or maybe it was him and not Rin.  Had he been too clingy?  Too distant?  Was he pressuring Rin into something?  Fuck it was all stupid and confusing and this is why he never wanted to do serious commitments.  

Thinking himself in circles was not going to fix this and, damn it, he wanted it fixed.  He wants Rin’s attitude back and the way he shoves Daiki off his couch with a laugh and the way he fits against Daiki’s side when they watch movies.  Now that he’s had him there, now that he’s let him in, he knows for sure that he wants Rin in his life.

\--

Rin is not entirely sure how they got to this point.  Well he knows how they got to the stunned silence between them where Daiki’s eyes are wide and Rin can basically see the “OH FUCK” that’s screaming it’s way around his brain as he tries to backpedal through the last half hour worth of this conversation.  He can feel his breath catching with each heavy inhale, feel the heat prickling at his eyes as he blinks back his tears, feel the dull numbness in his fingers.

The air between them is thick and heavy and Rin just wants to collapse under the weight of everything.

It had all been going okay.  He and Daiki were doing good.  They got along and had fun and were comfortable with each other.  Then Daiki had to go and ask about meeting Rin’s parents and all his walls had come flying back up at record speed.  Even as he distracted Daiki by pulling him into the living room that day Rin had been drawing away, setting up his maze of walls, and closing himself off.

It was a crappy habit, a defense mechanism he could probably do without now.  Now that he’s not twelve years old facing different country and having his dreams slowly plucked out of his hands one by one.  But it was instinct and he had suddenly realized how damn close Daiki had gotten to him and he had panicked.

He knew he had pulled away.  Had been rude and distant and just all around a crappy person.  A crappy boyfriend.  Just like always.

The worst part wasn’t that he had been a crappy person or that he had slammed his walls up even as he was making out with Daiki.  Those were both shitty moves on his part and he accepts it.  The worst part for him had been how much he missed the basketball idiot this last week.  He was used to screwing up with people, pushing them away while they waited for him to sort things out, breaking up because he was an ass.  But he never really managed to miss those people.  At least not while they were still technically part of his life.

But being away from Daiki this week had hurt.  Like broken up never going to see each other again hurt.  When the walls went up and Rin took a step back there was an Aomine Daiki sized hole smashed through each one and a hollowness to his heartbeat that had kept him awake more hours than he’d like to admit.

When Daiki had shown up that evening and insisted they talk Rin was prepared for the worst.  Prepared for Daiki to say he was done (Rin wouldn’t blame him he’d been making the poor guy practically chase him from the start) or for him to ask what the hell Rin’s problem was.  

He wasn’t prepared for him to step inside and give Rin a hurt look - hell Rin didn’t even know Daiki could look that hurt and lonely and wary especially since the asshole oozed confidence -  and ask what he had done to make Rin upset with him.

Rin stood there with a stunned look on his face for a minute before dragging Daiki into the living room.  Then tempers flared and things got a little blurry.

They argued back and forth about who was at fault.  Rin knows he called Daiki selfish for assuming it was always about him.  He thinks Daiki called him spoiled for always yanking him around like this.  Then Daiki may have said something about being good enough to play with but not enough to take home to show the family and he had finally snapped.

“I haven’t seen my mom in over a year and my dad’s dead.”

So now they’re here.  Both staring at each other, wide eyed and confused and not really sure what to do next.

Daiki starts to raise his hand and then falters.  Like he wants to touch Rin, reach out and maybe hug him, but he’s not sure if he can and Rin hates the fact that Daiki is looking at him like he’s so fragile and already broken.

“Fuck,” he grits out and swipes angrily at his cheeks before spinning and hurrying down the hallway.

The bedroom door nearly slamming shut jars Daiki out of his blank thoughts and he blinks because what the hell was that?

  


He had just yelled at Daiki that his dad was dead, started crying, walked away from the conversation, slammed his door shut, and now he’s curled up in a ball on his bed like a child trying to keep himself from sobbing into his pillow.  Because he is a giant crybaby and should probably really be over this whole crying thing by now.  Somedays Rin thinks he’s kind of stupid.  Today he thinks he’s a grade A idiot.

The knock on his door startles him.  He had honestly figured Daiki would have just left.  Especially since Rin knows that dealing with emotions and crying and that sort of thing isn’t exactly his strong point.  “Rin?”  He can’t tell if the voice coming through the door sounds angry or just irritated.  “If the door’s not locked I’m coming in there.”  He freezes and debates jumping up and locking it, he has enough time, but he can’t make himself move.  The door opens slowly and then Daiki’s inside his bedroom.  He shuts the door and leans back against it, arms crossed and eyes slitted, and for the first time in awhile Rin has no idea what’s going on in his mind.  “Can’t believe I’m the one saying this.  Satsuki’s gonna die if she ever hears about it,” Daiki mutters after a moment and takes a deep breath, “but do you wanna talk about it?”

Rin’s not sure who his sudden laughter startles more: Daiki or himself.

 

“I’m not sure,” Rin says a little later after they have settled themselves on his bed, “and don’t you dare laugh at me, but I think a lot of it is I’m just scared.”  Daiki’s arm tightens against his stomach and he presses Rin’s back to his chest.

“Why would I laugh at that?”

“‘Cause you’re an asshole?”

“Rude.”  He presses his face into Rin’s hair and mumbles something.

“What was that?”

“Said I wouldn’t laugh ‘cause I’m scared too.”

“You?  The great Aomine Daiki?”  Rin teases and Daiki growls almost playfully in his ear.  “What do you have to be scared of?”

“Losing you.”  

Rin stiffens in Daiki’s arms.  “Yeah well I’m not that great a catch.”

“Most people would say the same about me.”  Rin can feel Daiki’s heart beating slowly against his back.  He’s not sure what to say, how to approach whatever is wrong right now, so he just waits, trying to sift through his thoughts.  “I get it, you know.  Mostly anyway.”

“Get what?”

“Remember when Ryugazaki was here?  You fell asleep during your massage?”

“Yeah.”

“He and I talked a bit and he said that you’re cautious about who you let in.  You’ve had experiences with things going bad with friendships or something like that.  And I get that.  I’ve made some royal fuck ups in terms of friendships.  I probably don’t deserve even a fraction of the friends I have.”

“Daiki.”  Rin turns to face him and Daiki shakes his head.

“Don’t.  I fucked up.  Big time.  I know you know a lot of it.  About middle school and what Tetsu and Kagami did for me.”  Rin nods.  “So yeah.  I get it.  I don’t really let people in either.  Cause I’ve always found a way to fuck it up.  Hell I was probably a few months away from losing Satsuki and you know how stubborn she is.”  Rin laughs softly and Daiki presses a kiss to his forehead.  “So if you wanna talk, talk.  If not.  I’m still here.”  Rin nods again and tucks his head under Daiki’s chin.  “I’m pretty stubborn too.”

For awhile that’s it.  Daiki’s not sure Rin is going to say anything.  Actually he starts to think he might have fallen asleep in Daiki’s arms, breath steady against his neck, and he almost starts to drift off himself.

“It’s not just being afraid to screw things up.”  Daiki hums to show he’s listening.  “I’m a little afraid of you.  Of how fast you flew into my life and how much I missed you this week.  You didn’t break my walls down you just like crashed through them and plopped down and now there’s a Daiki sized spot in my life and it all happened so quickly.  Like I just woke up one day and you were there.  And I’m not sure how to deal with it.  With you.”  

“That does sound kind of like me.  Though I like to think I’m a little more coordinated than just crashing through things.”  He can feel Daiki’s laughter vibrating through him and he blushes and smiles against Daiki’s neck.  Then Daiki turns serious.  “This week sucked for me too, you know.  I don’t do relationships.  I’ve never wanted to.  I’m a lazy ass and long term anything has just never been worth the effort to me.”

“And I am?”

“What?”

“Worth the effort?”

“Rin.  I’ve known you for like seven months now and still haven’t actually gotten into your pants.  Anyone who knows me will tell you that I definitely think you’re worth the effort.”

Rin bursts out laughing and Daiki joins him.  “That,” Rin starts after a few minutes and has to pause to take a deep shuddering breath before he tries again.  “That was almost romantic.”  He wipes the tears from his eyes and smiles at Daiki’s attempt to scowl.

“Just shut up and let me cuddle with you.”  Rin laughs and snuggles into Daiki’s chest.  “I swear if you tell Satsuki or your sister about any of this lovey dovey sappy talk I’ll deny it and dump your ass.”

“Oh.”  Rin says in his best watery overwhelmed voice.  “Be still my heart.”  Rin yelps when Daiki pinches his side but snuggles even further into his arms.


	15. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for Christmas shenanigans and a certain TFLN meshed together into this.

Rin stares down at the book being held in front of him and scowls in disbelief.  “ _Cooking for Dummies_?  Are you trying to get us dead for Christmas?”  Daiki stares at him as innocently as he can and shrugs when Rin grabs the book from him.

“What?  They both suck at cooking.  It’s something they can use.”

“Let’s just.  Find something else.”  Daiki rolls his eyes and Rin shoves the book back on the shelf.

“I was just trying to help.”

“I know.  And I appreciate it.  But I’d like to be alive to celebrate the new year with you.  And I’m not sure encouraging Gou to practice cooking would be beneficial for that goal.”  Daiki wanders away and Rin shakes his head as he follows him out of the bookstore.  “Nor would giving her anything with the word ‘dummy’ in the title.”

“At least Gou would use it.  I’m pretty sure Satsuki would just throw it at me and call me a jerk.”

Rin joins Daiki in front of the sports shop with a sigh.  “Don’t you want to get her something that shows you care?  That you’re an awesome brother?”

“I’m not her brother.”

“You call her your sister.  You’ve known her forever.  You guys practically lived together as teenagers.  You might as well be siblings.  You’re almost more protective of her than I am of Gou.”  With the look Daiki was giving him you would have thought Rin had just insulted him.  Maybe claimed basketball was a boring sport or something.

“I am not that bad.”

“Don’t sound so offended.  Caring isn’t a bad thing, Daiki.”  Rin nudges his boyfriend’s shoulder and heads for the door.  “Come on.  Let’s grab what we need.  We have plenty of time to worry Christmas gifts.”

_—  
_

It’s a week until Christmas and if Daiki never hears another Christmas carol again he’ll be happy.  Holiday cheer and goodwill towards others was fine and well but seriously.  Chipper cheerful carols and ringing bells 24/7 was getting to be a bit much.  He glares at the tiny closet of his dorm room as if staring hard enough will make the yet unbought Christmas gift he needs magically appear inside.  

He’s had Rin’s gift picked out and bought for a month and a half now - one of those watches that connects with his phone to measure all sorts of stuff like heart rate and miles ran for when he was jogging and training that he’s wanted but hasn’t been able to convince himself to buy - but for the life of him he can’t decide on something for Satsuki.  Rin’s words about showing her he cared about her have been floating around in the back of his mind and he has found himself wondering just when the last time he let Satsuki know how important she was to him was.  Hell even Tetsu and Kagami had gifts in his closet already.  That _Cooking for Dummies_ book was actually the perfect joke gift to hide the gift certificate to Kagami’s favorite bakery in and he had gotten Rin to help him find a book Tetsu had mentioned wanting at breakfast the day after the Halloween party.

His cell buzzes and he turns to dig under the edge of his bed where he dropped it when he crashed last night.  A text from Rin is waiting when he finally reaches it.

[ _So your first free day of Christmas break.  Got any big plans?  Are you even awake yet ya big sleepyhead?_ ]

Daiki snorts and rolls off the bed.  Just for that comment he was going to let Rin wait until he showered before responding.

[ _Been up for a couple hours.  Just finally showered though._ ]

[ _A couple hours?  And no demands of nudes yet?  You got the flu or something?_ ]

[ _You are just full of it today._ ]

[ _I’ve been on break for a week already.  Starting to get bored cause my boyfriend had all these tests to finish taking and practice matches to finish playing in._ ]

Daiki slips on a shirt and grabs his jacket and wallet on the way out.

[ _Well have no fear your boyfriend is on his way over.  Then he can demand you be nude in person._ ]

[ _Me being nude isn’t going to get you Satsuki’s gift sooner._ ]

[ _Of course you know I haven’t gotten it yet._ ]

[ _If you had you’d be bragging about how awesome it is._ ]

_—  
_

“So.  What’re you thinking about getting her?”  Rin’s sprawled on the couch with his head on Daiki’s lap tangling their fingers together as they watch a cheesy Christmas movie.

“I don’t know.  That’s the problem.  You put that dumb idea about showing her how important she is to me in my head and now I can’t figure it out.”  Rin pokes at Daiki’s cheek until he scowls and bats Rin’s finger away.

“It’s not dumb.  And it doesn’t have to be anything big.  I got Gou a charm bracelet she’s been eyeing.”  Rin laughs quietly.  “Actually I’m pretty sure Satsuki just knowing how much effort you’re putting into thinking about this would probably be gift enough for her.”

Knowing that Satsuki would like basically anything he got her just made the decision that much harder.  She was always poking at his choices in fashion so buying her clothes was out of the question.  She wasn’t into sports the way he and Rin were.  She was smart but didn’t have a book collection like Tetsu she wasn’t into cooking or food the way Kagami was.  She was just… Satsuki.

Satsuki who gave him advice even when he refused to listen.  Satsuki who drug him to movies and out to the mall.  Satsuki who was always taking pictures of them together, of the whole group, because she, like Tetsu, understood how easy it was to lose them.  Satsuki who refused to give up on him even when he was an asshole and treated her like crap.  Satsuki who was just as stubborn as he was.

_—  
_

Sitting in Satsuki’s lap was proof that even Aomine Daiki could be creative.  He had called in some favors to get the pictures.  But everything else was all him, even the wrapping paper and bow.  They were sitting in his parent’s living room and he had already opened her gift - brand new basketball shoes and a year subscription to his favorite magazine - and if he didn’t know any better he’d say his palms were almost sweaty from anticipation.  She unwraps the box and cautiously pulls off the lid.  He would be offended by the wariness on her face if not for the knowledge the last time he gave her something in a box it was a box of lizards and bugs back when they were like ten.

“It’s a photo album?”

“Yeah.  The actual gift is kind of what’s in it.”  He rushes to explain himself.  “I kind of got the idea from Rin when he said something about showing you how important you are to me.  Cause even though I never show it you are.  So I just, I dunno, did that.”  He points at the photo album sitting on her lap and looks away.  “It’s kind of lame.”

Satsuki flips open the cover and immediately smiles.  The very first picture is one of her favorites: her and Daiki when they were children, grinning with their arms around each other with a basketball between them.  The next few pages are similar to the first; pictures of one or both of them through their childhood, huge grins and scabbed knees galore.  Then she gets to a page that has a small card tucked inside the sleeve instead of a picture.

She pulls out the card and reads it out loud.  “Because of all the times you forgave me for dumping buckets of bugs on you.”  She looks confused but slips it back into it’s sleeve when he gestures for her to continue.  There are pictures from middle school - which he called in favors for that he’d never imagined he’d call in - and more notes spread out that she reads with an expression on her face that Daiki can’t quite make out.

“Because you were my friend before any of the others.”

“Because you’ve always been by my side.”

“Because you fight me as much as I fight you, and you never pull your punches.”

A few pictures from high school, mostly from their last year and all the weekends with the others they had, and more notes.

“Because you never gave up on me even when you should have.”

“Because even when you let me get away with so much you were still watching out for me.”

“Because I’ve always needed you more than I admit.  (Or so I’ve been told.)”

Finally pictures from the last couple years.  Pictures of the two of them visiting the others at their universities.  Pictures of Kise’s charity events they’ve been drug to.  Pictures of them at one of Rin’s swim meets.  Pictures from the Halloween party and, of course, a few more notes.

“Because you give me advice even when I don’t want it and it’s usually better than I admit it is.”

“Because you drag me to movies and make me buy you popcorn and candy.”

“Because you make me wear stupid Halloween costumes and cat ears and I let you.”

“Because you let me stand up for you even though you could kick anyone’s ass who tried to hurt you, including mine.”

She flips to the last page and pulls the final card out with steady fingers, even though he thinks he can see the shine of tears in her eyes.

“Because you don’t have to be blood related to be a family and you showed me that.  These are all reasons you’re my sister.”  Satsuki slips the card back into the album and closes it slowly, fingers tracing the edges.  “Oh Dai-chan,” she murmurs before she throws herself at him and gives him a crushing hug.

[ _She’s smiling and crying and laughing.  That means I did a good job, right?_ ]

_[Yes, Daiki, it does.  Congratulations and Merry Christmas.]_


	16. Friends... Are Evil

A heavy silence fills the air between them as Aomine looks around room with wide eyes before spotting Rin on the couch.  Then Rin lets out a snort of laughter that has Aomine’s eyes narrowing dangerously as he stalks across the room to Rin.  ”Are you fucking kidding me?”  He asks.

"I swear," Rin gets out before a laugh sneaks past his lips, "I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"But you knew about it."  A snicker slips out, and then a chuckle, and then Rin is curled up in a ball on the couch cushion, pillow clutched to his chest, as laughter rips through him.  Tears gather at the corner of his eyes and he hiccups as Aomine drops onto the couch with an irritated huff.

"I may have known of it.  In the vaguest terms."  Aomine glares at him as Rin wipes the tears from his cheeks.   "I only knew for sure when they sent me the pictures.  Honestly I would have warned you."  Aomine is grumbling something under his breath as he flops onto his back and makes himself at home on Rin’s lap.  He’s pretty sure he hears the words  _fucking cat ears_ and he feels his breath squeak on the way in.

Apparently there had been a fundraiser for a local children’s charity held at Aomine’s university campus and one of the fundraiser events was a basketball game between the university team and various local businessmen and special guests.  One of the guests being none other than Kise Ryouta.  A former friend of Momoi and Aomine’s who Rin had yet to actually meet.  The chance to play against a former friend and teammate was all the information Aomine had needed and he had easily been roped into doing the event.

What he hadn’t been told was that the players would be playing with a special addition to their outfits.  Cat ears and tails and face paint after the matches.  Momoi had faithfully sent Rin over a dozen pictures of the game and of Aomine trying to wrestle his way out of the accessories.

Aomine rubs his cheek against Rin’s leg like he was still trying to wipe the painted on whiskers away and Rin starts chuckling again.  Aomine turns and looks up at him expectantly.  ”Well it is pretty fitting.  You are a giant cat after all.”  Aomine responds by plucking the magazine out of Rin’s hand, tossing it onto the end table, and slinking himself up into Rin’s lap with a grin.  One that Rin mirrors because that was _such_ a cat move.


	17. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: I think i'm having AoRin withdrawals. Could you write a little something about their first Valentines day together please :)

All in all it’s incredibly sweet.  Even if it is kind of ridiculous.

Momoi may have let it slip one day that Daiki had never really had any relationship that made it through holidays.  Which makes it even sweeter when Rin stumbles out of bed and catches him in the middle of making breakfast, humming some random tune quietly as he sets the table, back to the doorway.  It’s sweeter because someone who has never made it through a holiday in a relationship has made it through Halloween with Rin.  And Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Year’s.

Someone who has never been good with “feelings and crap like that” sat through the onslaught of Rin’s friends and his own.  Stayed around through Rin’s emotional kind-of breakdown and the aftermath of it.

It’s been almost a year of dealing with Aomine Daiki and Rin wouldn’t have imagined he would have enjoyed it so much when he first met him.

He was just as short tempered as Rin was some days, though Daiki’s seemed to have a much quicker recharge time than Rin’s and he would be ready to fight again in hours if need be, and they could have some pretty heated words.  They never really got to the point of shouting because if they did then neither of them would back down.

Rin’s tears were much quicker to fall than Daiki’s, hell he can only remember one occasion he’d ever actually seen the other man cry, but other than the occasional teasing Daiki never held it against him.

Their petty disagreements were easily forgotten when they curled up on Rin’s couch together under a blanket.  Or when Daiki drug him to a basketball court even though he was no real match.  Or when Rin drug Daiki to the pool and swam circles around him until he had enough and caught Rin, pulling him close with a laugh and dunking him.  There was very little in common between them, other than each loving their own sport, but they made it work.

Daiki startles a little when he sees Rin from the corner of his eye and almost blushes.  Rin is sleep rumpled and rubbing idly at his nose as he watches Daiki, eyes unfocused and lost in whatever thoughts are tumbling around in his mind, and Daiki smiles.

He smiles a lot with Rin.  Not the cocky taunting ones he’s usually wearing around his friends.  But a softer one that Satsuki once said reminded her of when they were young.  He had promptly told her to shut her mouth and proceeded to try and steal her ice cream.

Not long ago Daiki would have said something cocky to Rin about staring off into space when he was right in front of him.  He still might, just to watch the way Rin’s eyes would snap into focus and an almost scowl would slip onto his lips.  He likes seeing the sharp fire springing to life in Rin’s eyes.  Likes watching him puff up and bite back.  

But today he wants the other sight he likes to see.  So he just sets the plates of food on the table and stands in front of Rin.  He settles his hands on Rin’s hips and presses a kiss to his lips.  A quick peck, far too chaste for Daiki’s liking, but the reaction he gets is what he’s after this morning.

Rin’s eyes slowly focus in on his face and he blinks a couple of times as a tiny blush crosses his cheeks.  His breath catches a little at Daiki’s sudden closeness, eyes widen slightly as he fully comes back to the present, and a slow smile settles across his lips.  A slow burning fire that’s the most dangerous kind of tempting for Daiki to face.

"Hey," Rin murmurs.  He wraps his hands around Daiki’s neck so he can pull him into a proper good morning kiss.

"Happy Valentine’s Day.  It’s not much," Daiki says with a shrug when they part, "but, you know."

"It’s wonderful."  Rin presses a kiss to Daiki’s cheek and tugs him over to the table.

He pulls his chair close to Daiki’s and lets him feed him some bites now and then as they debate what to do today.  Rin shoots down the idea of a “romantic game of one-on-one” at the nearby court.  Daiki vehemently vetoes the suggestion of a fancy dinner out (which Rin only suggested to watch the panic on Daiki’s face at the thought of dressing up and fancy silverware and cloth napkins.)  They argue quietly about what movies to watch and what to make for lunch and if their sisters would prefer chocolates or cookies tomorrow.

It’s all silly and ridiculous and sweet.  But they’re happy.


	18. Happy Birthday Daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (aka the chapter I wrote 2 months late)

Going by just the sheer number of favors Rin now owes people - Kagami, Makoto, Sousuke, and even Kuroko - Aomine Daiki damn well better appreciate this birthday.  It better be like one of the best, if not _the_ best ever in his life.  

Rin starts off slow by giving Daiki a game he had been impatiently waiting to come out (release day delivery thank you online ordering) and then suggesting a late lunch at a nice little family restaurant.  It really is a nice place and he makes a mental note to thank Makoto for the suggestion.  He manages to get the waiter to realize it’s Daiki’s birthday without alerting him and it’s more than worth the effort at the confused blush on his face when they bring out a dessert and sing Happy Birthday to him.

After lunch, and Daiki threatening to shove his dessert down Rin’s throat if he didn’t stop laughing, they head to the mall and just wander around a bit until Rin notices Daiki getting bored and antsy, mind probably half on where they are and half on his unopened video game at Rin’s place.

“You know you didn’t have to do any of this,” Daiki says as they wander away from the mall and he grabs Rin’s hand.  “I would have been happy with a game of one-on-one with you and a birthday meal made just for me by you.”

“That’s like a normal Saturday then.  Where’s the fun in that?”  Rin teases.

“Being with you is plenty of fun.  Shut up.”

“Why Daiki, that’s romantic coming from you.”  Daiki rolls his eyes and shakes his head but Rin can see the smile on his face as he looks away.  Then his eyes widen as he spots the crowd of people nearby.

“That’s right,” he mutters and stares up at the stadium they’re passing, “that’s tonight.”

“What?”

“There’s a big charity game with a bunch of really awesome players tonight.  Been sold out for months apparently.”

“Really?  Did you want to go?”

“Well it would have been awesome to see but I never really planned on it.  I remember Kise and Kagami babbling about it like five or six months ago and saying the tickets were practically sold out even then.”  Rin hums and they stand and watch for a few minutes as people mill about and slowly filter into the stadium.

“There are a ton of people here.  It really is a big thing, huh.”

“Yeah.”  Daiki lets out a deep breath and grins down at Rin.  “So how bout we head back to your place and I kick your ass at my new video game?”  Rin grins back up at him.

“I have a better idea.”  He tugs on Daiki’s hand and leads them towards the stadium.  “Come on.”

“Wait what are you doing?  You’re not gonna be able to buy tickets you know.  Even Kise couldn’t get tickets.”  Rin just tugs him over to the ticket booth to the side that has a sign for reserved tickets and gives his name to the girl behind the glass, handing over his ID when she asks for it.

“Enjoy the game,” she says with a smile as she slides the tickets and ID back to him.

“Shall we?”

Daiki is shocked.  Like actually dumbfounded can’t make words work shocked because what the hell?  You needed to have these tickets reserved and paid for like five months ago.  Or more.

“How in the hell?”  Daiki stares at Rin as he grins and pulls him inside to find their seats.

“You know,” Rin says in an offhand voice once they’ve settled in their seats and are looking around and the crowd, “I may not be as rich and famous and good looking as Kise but I do have my own connections.  You shouldn’t underestimate me.”

Daiki nods and makes a mental note to return to the whole “not as good looking” topic later.  Preferably in one of their beds.  They’ve known each other for almost a year and a half and have been dating for about a year now.  He would like to make it to the sex part soon but even if he’s got nothing but blowjobs and making out to look forward to the rest of his life he can manage it.  He looks over at Rin beside him smiling excitedly like it was his birthday and not Daiki’s and realizes that holy shit he would be content even if they never had sex which, wow, that’s an eye opener.  He really is kind of head over heels for Rin in a serious way.

The seats are good, the game is ever better than he expected, the score is staying pretty close and Daiki is having a blast.  At one point Rin heads up to hit the bathroom and offers to grab them some drinks, saying that he doesn’t want Daiki to miss anything, and if he didn’t know he was in love with Rin before he would know now.

When he comes back someone is with him and Daiki doesn’t recognize him until he literally follows Rin into their row and sits down next to him.  He’s been glancing at Rin the entire game and Rin is obviously uncomfortable.

“Do you want to switch seats?”  Daiki leans over and offers, ready to throttle the guy if need be.

“And give him the satisfaction of being a creeper?  No.  But thank you.”

At some point they notice people in their section giggling and pointing to the displays above the court and Rin lets out a groan when he looks up and sees the Kiss Cam on screen.  It’s centered on him and the guy next to him.  The creepy guy grins and leans in and Daiki turns Rin’s face to him and gives him a kiss that leaves absolutely no room for doubt about who Rin is here with to the delight of most of the people in their vicinity judging by the cheers and shouts.

“Sorry,” Daiki murmurs as Rin pulls away, breathing heavily and blushing.

“It’s okay.”  Rin smiles and slips his hand into Daiki’s.

Neither of them really cares who wins even though the rest of the game is just as awesome as the first part had been.  Daiki doesn’t let go of Rin’s hand, not that Rin minds, until they’re back at Rin’s apartment and Rin is digging his keys out of his pocket.

“Today has been awesome,” Daiki says as he steps into Rin’s apartment behind him and closes the door.  “Like best birthday ever kind of awesome.  I have the best boyfriend.”

“I don’t know,” Rin says as he heads to the bedroom to change into comfortable clothes, “I have a pretty awesome boyfriend myself.”

“Is that so?”  Daiki follows and sprawls out on Rin’s bed as he changes.

“Yeah.  He’s kind of a jerk to a lot of people but I know he’s actually pretty sweet.”

“Really?”

“Yeah he makes me breakfast when he stays over sometimes and he remembers my favorite cheesy romantic movies and watches them with me when I have a crappy day.”  Daiki sits up when Rin comes over to the edge of the bed and pulls him down into his lap.

“My boyfriend is a kick ass swimmer with an amazing body who never forgets to give me a goodbye kiss even when we’re in the middle of fighting.”

Rin leans down and kisses Daiki.  “My boyfriend is gorgeous.  One of my favorite things to do when he’s still asleep is just lay there and look at him.”

“Creepy,” Daiki laughs and rubs his thumbs against the skin above Rin’s waistband.  Rin pouts at the statement and then drops his head to nuzzle at Daiki’s neck.  “Well my boyfriend could seriously quit swimming and model.  He’s got these piercing eyes and this delicious jawline and unfairly amazing eyelashes.  And don’t even get me started about his hair.  I have friends who are jealous of it.”  Daiki nudges at Rin’s cheek until he can kiss along his jaw with a content hum.  “Delicious,” he murmurs and bites playfully at Rin’s chin.

“My boyfriend likes to act like he’s so cool.  Really he’s a giant dork.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah but I love him anyway.”

Daiki smiles and Rin’s breath catches at the sight.  He’s so happy and open and carefree and Rin really does love him.  There’s a light in his eyes that warms Rin all the way down to his bare feet and his toes curl when he leans down and kisses Daiki.

“I love you too.”


	19. Blood

Rin winces at the string of inventive curses coming from the kitchen as he slips his shoes off and drops his keys on the table next to the door.  He always knew Daiki had an impressive vocabulary even though he usually prefers to stick with “dumbass” and “idiot” and the occasional “fuck you.”

"Everything okay in there," he calls out as he hangs his coat up.  The lengthy silence he gets before Daiki clears his throat worries him.

"You’re not freaked by blood right?"  He rushes into the kitchen at the words and gasps at the sight of Daiki holding a reddening towel to his finger.  "It’s not deep," he says, surprisingly calm as Rin hurries over to him, "it just kinda went pretty far around."  Rin peels away the towel cautiously, ready to use a few of his own choice curse words and haul the idiot to the hospital if needed, and sees that he’s right.  The cut on his finger goes from the side of it down across the meat of his fingertip and stops just before the first bend in his finger, not deep, but deep enough that he’s damn lucky.

Rin mutters and glares as he pulls his boyfriend to the bathroom and proceeds to clean his finger.  He rolls his eyes when Daiki hisses at the cool water, and then puts some antibiotic cream on it before bandaging it up.  Daiki bends his finger and stares at the bandage like he can’t quite register that he got hurt enough to need help.

Rin tosses the towel into the hamper after rinsing it as best as he can.  “What were you doing?”  He asks as they head back to the kitchen.

"Starting the vegetable like you asked me to.  Figures the first time I try to help and do something before you come home I hurt myself."  Daiki grabs the knife and cutting board and drops them into the sink before turning to inspect the vegetables he had been cutting.  "This is why I don’t cook."

"And here I thought it was cause you burn everything."  Rin wraps his arms around Daiki’s waist and rests his head between his shoulders.  "Seriously next time just say you cut yourself.  Don’t lead with ‘you’re not freaked by blood’ please."  Daiki’s laugh vibrates against his cheek and Rin smiles.

"Next time I’ll just wait til you get home.  It’s boring doing it alone anyway."  Daiki lifts his arm up and wiggles his finger over his shoulder.  "Hey, kiss and make better?"

Rin rolls his eyes but obliges.


	20. With Friends Like These...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> princesspeach4sho asked: Tfln: (734):Is it too soon for me to wonder what sex with him would be like? AoRin!

Daiki lets out a yelp - a very manly yelp - as Rin’s phone slips from his fingers and lands on Daiki’s face before sliding off and hitting the floor.

"The hell Rin?"  He mutters as he rubs at his nose and flops his hand around on the floor, determined to grab the phone without leaving his position on the couch with his head on Rin’s lap.  Rin is staring blankly at the wall across from them and he barely even registers Daiki’s triumphant noise as he reaches the phone and simply blinks slowly as he pushes it back into Rin’s loose fingers.

"I hate my friends."

"I’m probably gonna regret asking."  Daiki’s eyes shift from Rin’s blank face to the phone he’s not sure isn’t going to come flying at his face again at any moment and he sighs.  "Who did what this time?"

"It’s Kisumi."

"Kisumi?  The one with the pinky-peachy hair who’s all touchy huggy like Kise?"

"Yeah." 

"So," Daiki asks when Rin doesn’t continue, "what did he do?"  Rin looks at his phone for a moment and then shakes his head.  Instead of answering he pokes at the screen and then hands it over to Daiki.

_**Cotton Candy Sunshine Asshole** :  So.  About Kagami.  Is it too soon for me to wonder what sex with him would be like?_

Daiki almost chokes on his own spit as he sucks in a breathy laugh.  He reads the message a second, and third, time to make sure he read it right.

"Okay.  Important things first.  ‘Cotton Candy Sunshine Asshole’?"

Rin rolls his eyes and reaches for his phone.  “Sousuke changes all my contacts when I leave my phone around and have their actual names in there.  I’m pretty sure the asshole part was actually Haru’s suggestion.”  Daiki grins and tightens his grip on the phone.

"So what am I in there as?"  He asks just to be a shit about it but then Rin blushes and tugs harder at his phone and well now Daiki’s truly curious.  "Oh it must be good."  The phone is yanked out of his fingers with a huff and he laughs.  "Must be as good as I am."

"You’re insufferable," Rin states.  He scowls down at his phone until Daiki pokes at his cheek lightly.

"You knew that when you agreed to date me.  Okay question two: is he serious?  Or just like, I dunno, asking for the sake of asking."

"With Kisumi, it’s hard to say."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Rin glancing at his phone and then out the window and Daiki tracing random patterns on Rin’s arm, until Daiki swats at the phone.  He easily catches it when Rin fumbles it out of his fingers and he quickly taps out a reply and tosses it back to Rin.

_**Me (Shark-boy)** : We’re still not entirely convinced he even knows what sex is.  But hey if you’re into that we’re not gonna stop you.  Wonder away but if you find out for sure spare us the details.  Unless they’re really good._

"You didn’t," Rin hisses as he reads his screen and sees the message marked as sent.  "You did.  Great."  He tosses his phone onto the end table and mutters to himself.  "My friends are perverts and my boyfriend fits right in with them."

Daiki sits up and tugs Rin into his lap for a kiss, happy when Rin comes without complaint and only minimal blushing.  He leans back after a minute and gives Rin a contemplative look.  “What?”  Rin finally asks.

“‘Shark-boy’?”  Daiki tries not to laugh.

Rin groans and buries his head against his boyfriend’s neck.  “I love Sousuke, I really do, but he is an ass who is not nearly as funny as he thinks he is.”  Daiki tilts Rin’s face up for another kiss, grinning into it when Rin’s phone buzzes on the table and earning himself a bite on his lip for it.

"I dunno," he says later that afternoon when Rin steps back out of the kitchen to tell him the food is ready, "I think he’s got the naming thing down pretty well."

Rin sees the phone in his hand and turns on his heel back into the kitchen.  Daiki grins down at his contact info - **Tall Dark DELICIOUS Man Of Mine** \- and tosses the phone on the couch before hurrying after Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Rin’s other contacts include: Dolphin-boy (aka Haru), Walking Sugar High (aka Nagisa), The Queen (aka Gou), Mama Matsuoka (aka Rin’s Mom), Green Eyed Angel (aka Makoto), Basketball Dork (aka Kagami), Duckling (aka Nitori), Baby Butterfly (aka Rei), and Buizel or Peach Pit or Little Shit Otter Monkey (aka Momo, depending on the week)


	21. Isn't There Anyone Who Can Beat Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meowable-chan asked: Ok i'm sorry but now we know that Aomine wears a speedo when swimming, I think we need to get Rin's reaction to seeing him in a tiny speedo for the first time haha

Rin isn’t entirely sure what exactly to look at when Daiki and Seijuro come out of the locker room to the pool.  He’s momentarily distracted by the expanse of tanned skin on display.  Tanned skin that he has gotten to map with his mouth and tongue and fingers many many times.  Tanned skin that he knows the taste and scent of.  Then he realizes that all that skin is visible because Daiki is wearing a speedo.

A speedo.  Not that there’s anything wrong with them, they’re perfectly legitimate swimwear if you have the confidence and feel comfortable in them.  He just never expected to see quite so much of his boyfriend displayed poolside.

Then he freezes in place because he recognizes that speedo, or at least the fashion of it, and groans.

"Please tell me you’re not borrowing one of my former captain’s speedos.  Please."

Daiki glances down at his suit and then at Rin.  “Well I don’t have any kind of suit with me.  I mean I would have no problem doing this bare but I think there are policies against that sort of thing here.”

Seijuro throws his arm over Daiki’s shoulders and smiles innocently at Rin.  “Problem?”

"He’s wearing one of your suits."

"Hey I do wash my clothes you know.  I take especially good care of my suits since they’re right down there with my-"

"I do not want to hear about anything your suits go near," Rin interrupts.

"Not even my-"

"No, Daiki.  Not even yours right now." 

Daiki rolls his eyes and turns to the pool.  “So, Mikoshiba, shall we?”

"I can’t believe you challenged him to a race.  You’re going to get your ass kicked you know.  You may be good but you’re not a swimmer.  Not at the level he is anyway."

"The only one who can beat me," Daiki starts and Rin raises his hand before he can finish.

"Out of the water maybe.  But you know what?  I am not going to watch this.  You two have fun butting heads or whatever.  I’m going to go join Kisumi and Kise over on the court."

Rin gives Daiki a kiss and they watch as he leaves, shaking his head and muttering to himself about stupid boyfriends and show off captains.

"Don’t want to join him?"  Seijuro asks as they head over to the starting blocks.  Daiki adjusts the strap of the goggles he borrowed and settles them into place.

"Nah.  Too much damn sparkling happening when those two are in the same room.  I don’t trust people who sparkle _that_ much.”  Daiki rolls his shoulders and pauses.  “Though if Kagami shows up it would be worth it just to see those two gang up on him.”

When Rin comes back an hour later, sweat dripping off his nose as he pushes the door open, he’s not the least bit surprised to see them both still swimming.  He’s not sure who is actually winning what but when they both hit the wall, Seijuro a second before Daiki, and look up to see him he is surprised that they both seem to be having fun.

The door opens behind him and he stumbles a little when Kisumi and Kise both drop against him and hook their chins on his shoulders.

"Hey Ahomine this is where you’ve been hiding?"  Kagami’s voice echoes around the pool and Daiki grins up at them.

"Bakagami!  Come to get your ass kicked?"

"As if.  Drag your butt out of the water and let’s play."

"Fine.  But Mikoshiba and Rin are on my team."

Rin can feel Kisumi and Kise practically vibrating with glee against his back before they turn almost simultaneously and latch onto Kagami.

Rin can only shake his head in sympathy at the confused look on Kagami’s face when they all meet up on the court a few minutes later.  Kagami has no clue as to why Daiki is letting him play with the two basketball players while he plays with the two swimmers. 

Five minutes into their game Rin wishes was there to record it.  He has no idea how Kise and Kisumi are managing to flirt with Kagami so much and still be able to play basketball.


	22. Handcuffs and Horrible Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beautyindanger: AoRin, "Lalochezia - The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain."?
> 
> Adding in the Nonny prompt of: If you still take prompts, is there any chance for:” (402): how soon is too soon to introduce handcuffs into a relationship?” in aorin verse? Any ship you wish :)

Daiki opens the door to Rin’s apartment, grocery bags in his arms, and freezes as Rin’s voice reaches him.  There are words coming out of Rin’s mouth that not even Daiki would think of putting together and he’s pretty proud of his colorful language.

"Rin?"

"I would like to say I can’t believe you, Kisumi.  But seriously.  This is a bit much even for you."  Daiki slips off his shoes and closes the door behind him before joining Rin in the kitchen.  Rin gives him a tight smile when he puts the bags on the table.  "No Kisumi I don’t care  _how_ you got the handcuffs.”  Daiki’s eyes widen and he tries not to laugh as he starts to put the groceries away.  “Kisumi!” Rin grits his teeth and takes a deep breath, cheeks flushing and Daiki almost wishes he could be hearing whatever Rin’s friend is saying on the other end of the phone.

His phone vibrates as he puts the last of the cold stuff in the fridge and he digs it out of his pocket, somehow not surprised to see Kagami’s name on the screen.

_Your boyfriend’s friend is a menace.  Why am I getting stuck in the middle of this?_

Daiki nudges Rin’s shoulder and holds out his phone as he whispers in his ear.  “What did they do?”  Rin rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  Then his eyes lose focus as Kisumi says something and another round of curses spills from Rin’s lips and Daiki vaguely wonders what kind of things he could do to Rin in the bedroom that might get that level of creative wording to fall from his lips, only with a much huskier tone.

_Middle of what?_

_The middle of whatever Kise and Shigino have planned._

Daiki is distracted for a moment by the way Rin’s fingers are tangling in his hair as he talks to Kisumi and lets out a frustrated groan.  He reaches out and untangles Rin’s fingers before pulling Rin against him, back to chest, and wrapping one arm around his waist, typing out a response to Kagami with his free hand.

_Does it have something to do with handcuffs?_

_HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?_

Daiki laughs softly against Rin’s neck and shows him his phone yet again.

"You’re horrible," Rin mutters and he’s close enough now that Daiki can hear Kisumi’s voice through the speaker.

"Who me?"

"You, Daiki, Kise.  You’re all horrible."

"Hey don’t lump me in with them."  Daiki can hear Kisumi laughing on the other end.  "I haven’t tried to get you to do anything with handcuffs yet.  And we even dressed up as cops for Halloween.  Clearly I’ve been on incredibly good behavior compared to our friends."

**Author's Note:**

> As with many of my AUs and drabbles and fics this is in no way finished and as long as there is interest or I get [prompts](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com) I will happily continue writing these dorks.


End file.
